


新婚快乐

by Antonia_Sheep



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, War
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonia_Sheep/pseuds/Antonia_Sheep





	1. Chapter 1

展耀第一次见到白羽瞳，是在精神领域之中。

特级哨兵的识海凝聚着展耀平生未见的狂躁雷暴，头顶天空低沉得像随时都要塌陷下来，巨大的气旋仿佛无数只黑洞洞的眼睛俯瞰着人间炼狱，从那些翻滚着雷鸣的云气之中不断倾泻而下的是刀锋一般灼亮的闪电，白热的电弧劈开黑幕，随即刺入万顷深海之中，像最微不足道的微光，转瞬便无声无息地消逝了。

展耀就在那转瞬即逝的光亮中，看到了白羽瞳。

那是艘极小的船，船帆吃住了风，如一轮满弦的弓，白羽瞳就站在船头，身边跟着一头巨虎。

船身是白的，船帆也是白的，虎是白的，船上的人一身灿白的作战服，耀眼如星辰。

小船如神针定海，在这暗潮的中心随波起伏却稳若方舟，星辰之光几度明灭，又在这沉重的黑夜之中顽强地再次亮起。

展耀望着他，白羽瞳却一直注视着前方，仿佛根本没有觉察到有人进入了自己的精神空间。

这完全不对劲。

这是一个最高级别的作战任务，也是展耀回国接受指派的第一个任务。合作的对象是他一天前在结婚证明上签字承认的合法对象，特级哨兵白羽瞳。

他是个特级向导不假，但特级向导也不能未卜先知，谁知道结婚证还没到手，任务却先一步而来，他们会以这种方式碰面。

展耀尽量轻柔地展开精神力，缓慢催动自己脚下的小船破浪向前。说实话，来之前他做好了被白羽瞳的精神屏障拒绝在外的准备，甚至如果情况实在太糟糕，那拼着伤害白羽瞳，也要强行进入他的精神领域，控制住局势，毕竟上一个特级哨兵失控，精神力摧毁了半个城市的场景还历历在目。

没想到一切如此轻易。

就好像白羽瞳的精神空间特地为他留了一扇门，让他可以畅行无阻。

与白羽瞳越靠近，展耀便越能感到那来自哨兵的无形威压，空中的水汽像有千钧之重，将展耀的小船推距在白船百米之外，但这距离已足够展耀顺着白羽瞳的目光看到前方巨浪之中不断沉浮的物体。

一个巨大的漂流瓶。

海中没有任何阻碍，那透明的漂流瓶时而被浪尖抛上半空，时而又猛然坠下，但无论风浪如何肆虐，漂流瓶却始终不曾离开白羽瞳的视线范围。

精神空间中的任何景象都是主人意识的投射，这漂流瓶必然是因为被白羽瞳的精神力所牵制，才会停留于此处不再漂走，既然他如此重视这个漂流瓶，却为什么不再靠近？

瓶中有古怪，但风浪实在太大，展耀不是哨兵，百米之外只能大致看个轮廓，除非用精神力去感知，但这时候用精神力……

他的目光落在白羽瞳身侧的白虎之上。

在接受任务之前，他看过白羽瞳的档案，知道他是极为罕见的精神体变异案例，平时精神体是只白化的欧洲仓鼠，可以轻松抱在怀中，但在执行任务时，白仓鼠会迅速巨大化，最终幻化出白虎形态。这种精神体会变幻形态的案例一度是白塔的研究课题之一，但因为样本稀少，最后并未得出任何结论。

但不论是白仓鼠，还是白虎，都并非水中霸主，哨兵的精神力是不会自主输出对自己不利的精神图景，展耀的心不由得往下一沉。

得到那个漂流瓶，不是白羽瞳不想，是他不能。光是将漂流瓶留在视线之内已经是他竭尽全力能做的所有了。

这是白羽瞳的幻境，他是这幻境的唯一主人，却也被这幻境深深折磨。

展耀几乎在想明白的一瞬间就释放出自己的精神力，耀眼的白光瞬时将他所在的区域照亮了一块。

在精神领域，向导的威力远胜于哨兵，几乎可以说为所欲为，展耀的精神触丝延展开去，按下涌动的浪尖，将漂流瓶托出水面。

然而在看清瓶中的东西时，展耀只觉得胸口骤然发紧，异样的刺痛让他差点失手将漂流瓶抛回水中。

透明的瓶中有一个小小的婴儿，正闭着眼安然沉睡。

白船忽然轻轻摇晃了一下，随着一声震天的虎啸，船上的人转过身来，凌厉冷峻的面庞在闪电之中看上去有种惊心动魄的英气，锐利的目光仿佛要穿透滔天的巨浪将展耀钉穿在甲板之上。

展耀迎着白羽瞳的目光，一点点拉进彼此的距离。他知道未经同意就进入对方的精神领域是严重的冒犯，他们虽然已经是合法夫妻，但从没有进行过精神结合，更不用说身体结合，白羽瞳能同意他接入自己的精神空间已经是极大的退让，展耀只能尽可能轻柔地安抚对方的情绪，避免让白羽瞳感到任何的敌意和不适。

盘踞在他肩头的黑猫忽然“喵”了一声，毛尖耸立，觉察到自己精神体的不安，展耀伸手撸了撸猫背上的毛。和这无垠的黑暗相比，他的精神力就像明媚到极致的阳光，驯服风暴，驱散翳云，直将深蓝色的海面照耀得如同金鳞般闪烁。

海浪温柔地将他送到白船跟前，船头轻轻相触，又各自荡开一臂距离，漂流瓶随波而至，撞到白船的船舷上发出清脆的一声响动，像顽皮的小孩发出咯咯的笑声。

展耀将胸腔里的气轻轻吐了出来，松开紧握着栏杆的手，手心里满是潮湿的汗，眼前就是和他缔结婚姻的人，是将要和他相伴终生的人。

他露出一点如释重负的笑容，“我叫展耀，是被派来协助任务的向导。”说协助是一句委婉的场面话，有向导在场，特别是同等级或者超等级向导在场的任务，哨兵默认要听从向导指挥。当然能让白羽瞳听从指挥的向导，至今还没有过，展耀这句话倒也不算全然恭维。

白羽瞳的回答是从船上一跃而下，他落到展耀跟前，轻得没有惊起一丝涟漪，“我知道，出发前我已经签过证明。”

他的声音平静得仿佛只是在说一件最普通的任务，展耀的心不由自主颤抖了一下，他想从那双吸引风暴的眼睛中看到任何端倪，却忘记他们的精神相连，白羽瞳任何最表层的情绪波动他能感觉得到。

没有喜悦也没有厌恶，比起方才濒临失控的惊涛骇浪，此时白羽瞳的情绪平稳得像一面镜子，展耀看到镜子中自己的脸，是模糊的一团云气。

数十年持续不断的战争让哨兵和向导越来越稀缺，尽管白塔一直监管着哨兵和向导的配对，常常为两者牵线搭桥，但是曾经强制婚姻的年代毕竟已经一去不复返，每个哨兵和向导都有长达五年的适配期，在五年之中都没有找到配偶的人才会由塔分配对象，至于特级哨兵和特级向导，如果没有得到双方的同意，是绝不可能成婚的。

那么像白羽瞳这样的特级哨兵是怀着什么样的目的和心情签下结婚证明的？

白羽瞳没有再和他说话，他转身望向水中的漂流瓶，展耀和他心意相通，驱船渐渐靠拢，白羽瞳深深凝视着那小小的婴童，眉心一皱似是想到什么，海面便微微起了浪，万里晴空瞬时劈落一道闪电，距他们不过数尺之遥。

展耀只觉眼前晃动无数人影，白羽瞳的精神力暴涨起来，他无暇分辨究竟看到了什么，伸手握住白羽瞳手腕，“怎么了？”

肌肤相触，脑中的图像便越发清晰，展耀只看了一眼就大呼不妙，遍地漆黑的焦土废墟，到处是暗红的血和断肢残体，这是白羽瞳到过的战场，耳边忽然传来一声婴儿的啼哭，展耀回过神，只见白羽瞳已经俯身捞起了那个漂流瓶，但是他的表情却像看到了世间最可怖的景象，瓶中方才天真无邪的婴童变作了一具小小的枯骨，正挥舞着手脚不停啼哭！

“快放手！”展耀伸手打落那个漂流瓶，但一切已经太晚，阳光骤然消失，海面高高抬起，浪头如笔直的险峰直直向他们扑来，海啸来了……

展耀醒来的时候是在车上，他动了动肩膀，发现自己靠在一人怀里，身上还盖着一件白色军便装。

这认知让他立时坐了起来，起的太急，差点撞到对方下巴。展耀扭头，眼睛瞪成了午夜的猫眼儿，“白，白羽瞳？”

白羽瞳伸手将落到脚边的军装拾起来，仍旧给他披在肩上，“你醒了？有没有头痛？”

展耀瞪了他一阵，感到理智渐渐回笼，“我没事，我记得最后海啸了，你……”他的话音忽然戛然而止，脸不可抑制的滚烫起来。

小船翻覆，他和白羽瞳一同落到海中，仓促之间他全无防备，呛了几口水，即使心中知道这不过是精神空间的具象化，真实的窒息感还是让他一阵惊惶，但随即有人从身后将他托住，海平面在上方，他看得到那抹浅蓝，然后便是白羽瞳的脸，水中看上去有种不真实的焦急，原来他也会焦急，展耀还没想明白前火热的唇就覆下来，带着一点凶狠和急切，不由分说吻住了他……

展耀的视线顿时不知道该落在何处，他们的精神链接应该在脱险之后就断开了，展耀十万分庆幸此刻白羽瞳无法感受他的内心波动，但随即他想起了另一个问题，白羽瞳不用感受，他可以直接听，精神尚且能掩饰，心跳却不行。

这认知让车里的空气都热了几分，展耀有些不自在地扭头看向窗外，耳边却传来白羽瞳低沉平稳的声音，“交换体液能够加强精神链接，当时事发突然，我怕控制不住自己，精神力会反噬你，希望你不会介意。”

当然是这样，不然呢？

进城的路早已修复，军车车身沉重，即便经过弹坑也只是轻微震颤，展耀紧握着扶手，近乎贪婪地看向窗外的一切。整个泛太平洋区是最重要的战场，也是饱受摧残的核心，而这里是核心中的核心。透过防弹玻璃，记忆之中那些直插云霄的现代地标、历经千年风雨的古老建筑，那些陈旧却温馨的居民社区、白鸽来了又去的街心公园……都已不复存在，留下的只有渺渺的人和荒败的城。

但毕竟还有人在。孩子们在高低错落的废墟上奔跑追逐，小贩们在尘土飞扬的路边支起摊子和凉棚，军人们形色匆匆却又整肃可靠，人们在倔强地生长着，像这个城市的希望，微弱却依旧闪闪发亮。

这是他出生离开又归来的城市，是白羽瞳拼劲全力也要守护的地方，展耀不自觉微笑起来，放过了心里那一阵轻微的失落。

他们一同回到军部述职，随后又一同前往白塔领回了结婚证。回国的第一天就过得如此波澜壮阔，展耀只觉得一阵阵疲惫从四肢百骸里散发出来，天知道，他连时差都还没倒过来。

于是坐到白羽瞳车上时，展耀便忍不住打了个呵欠，白羽瞳看在眼里，俯身过来替他放低了座椅，随手开了暖气，“再睡会儿吧，还得开半小时才能到家。”

展耀转头看他一眼，他还难以从战场上的残酷冰冷切换到现实中来，但白羽瞳似乎已经习惯了这两种彼此割裂的生活，只要换下军装，离开白塔，身为哨兵的桀骜暴戾便仿佛随之收敛殆尽，剥去盔甲，他更像个普通人，也更柔软与温和。

他们一同回到白羽瞳的家，展耀抬头看这幢两层的小楼，房子已经旧了，看得出屋顶和墙壁都经过修补，但在这个物资紧缺的年代，这样独立的居所本身便是极为奢侈的事。

白羽瞳将车倒入库，展耀松开安全带却没有打开车门，他在等，白羽瞳有话要和他说，他看得出来，这一路白羽瞳并没有遮掩他的心事重重。

“有件事我不知道塔有没有告诉你，”白羽瞳像是下定决心，“我有个……”

他的话还没说完，廊下的房门猛地被人大力推开！

一个小人儿飞奔下台阶，几乎是扑到车门前，“爹地！”

展耀被这变故惊得目瞪口呆，白羽瞳一脸糟了的无奈已经说明了问题。他打开车门，伸手将小人儿抱起来，“宝贝，今天在幼儿园乖不乖？”

“乖，云瑞最乖，”白云瑞吧唧在白羽瞳脸上亲了一口，又把头埋在白羽瞳颈间蹭了半晌，“爹地，云瑞好想你。”

白羽瞳点点头，笑着亲了亲他毛绒绒的头顶，“爹地也想你。”

展耀也下了车，他一时之间似乎还没明白过来这是怎么回事，白羽瞳却已经转过头，笑容在他脸上褪尽了，剩下的只有克制的黯然，“你果然不知道。”

白云瑞从他怀里探出头来，孩子小小的，却十分敏感，“爹地，这位叔叔是谁，你不和云瑞介绍吗？”他乌溜溜的眼睛在展耀脸上一转，仿佛一片羽毛在展耀心上轻轻拂过，叫人既欢喜又心酸。

白羽瞳回过神，将他往地上一放，牵着他的手到展耀跟前，“这是展耀叔叔，是爹地工作上的搭档，要来咱们家住一段时间。”

白云瑞嘿嘿一笑，大方地将手伸出来，“猫儿叔叔你好。”

这话说出来，立刻得了白羽瞳一记轻柔的爆栗子，“没大没小。”

展耀却着实吃了一惊，他蹲下身握住白云瑞的小手，“你看得到它？”

“嗯。”白云瑞一脸的理所当然，他早就看到那只黑猫了，心里想摸想得不行，这时候便奶声奶气道，“猫儿叔叔我可以摸它吗？就一下好不好？”

展耀对他简直没有抵抗力，精神动物能感受主人的心意，黑猫被展耀召唤过来，警觉地盯着眼前的小孩儿和站在他身边的那只脸颊塞得鼓鼓囊囊的白仓鼠。

然后喵了一声，就地一滚，四脚朝天地把柔软的肚子给亮出来。展耀满头黑线，这什么情况，嘴里不忘问，“你爹地的那只老鼠呢？你看得到吗？”

“不是老鼠，是仓鼠！”白云瑞早扑了上去，雪白的小手在黑猫绒绒的毛里揉来揉去，还不忘脆生生的纠正他。

展耀这回望向白羽瞳的目光是真心实意的惊讶，这家里一个特级哨兵还不够，连一个三四岁的小孩儿都能看到精神动物？

白羽瞳朝他颔首，苦笑一声，“云瑞两岁就觉醒了，是向导。”

哨兵和向导的觉醒一般都在青少年时代，幼童觉醒的案例很少，通常这样的孩子潜力巨大，往往都是未来的特级哨兵和向导人选。但是在心智发育健全之前，就得到无法掌控的力量，究竟是好事还是坏事，实在是很难说的。

“这件事我稍后再和你细聊，”白羽瞳叹气，“先进去吧。”

展耀站在玄关看着这个家，和眼前一大一小两个灿白的人儿。

白羽瞳伸手接过他的大衣，十分自然地替他挂在门旁的衣架上，白云瑞一手抱着没有实际重量的猫儿，一手开了鞋柜，取了拖鞋递给他。

除了谢谢，展耀不知道还能说什么。

“你的行李已经送过来了在楼上。”白羽瞳引着他到了客厅，“你休息一下，我去做点吃的。一会儿让云瑞带你四处看看，楼上有四个房间，一间是我的，一间是云瑞的，剩下的两间随你挑。”

展耀直觉这话有什么不对的地方，但出乎意料的事实在太多，多这一件也算不得什么，他累得够呛，放弃理出头绪的念头，坐到沙发上看小人儿撸猫。

“今天没有时间，也不知道你喜欢吃什么，就简单做了些菜，”不过半个多小时，白羽瞳就料理了一桌菜，指挥他和云瑞上桌，“以后想吃什么可以告诉我，军部有特供指标，只要市面上有的，都不是难事。”

展耀把诧异咽回肚子里，心头却升起一股暖意。

哨兵五感敏锐，白羽瞳的饮食显然很清淡。这桌菜大半是为他准备的，在这个全然陌生的家里，白羽瞳没有说什么，却处处都用行动体贴着他。

这莫名的好感持续到晚饭之后，白羽瞳把白云瑞哄睡了，站在流理台前问，“今天胜仗，喝一杯庆祝？”

展耀心中一动，该来的还是要来。就算他再迟钝，看到白云瑞，也知道必定有什么是他在白羽瞳的档案上不曾看到的。

向塔递交配偶申请，服从塔的安排，这是哨兵和向导最后的一条出路，往往意味着一些极端情况，身体条件不允许再继续等待、现实生活中经济上的困难、被塔捏住了致命的把柄等等。这种由塔安排的婚姻会考虑双方等级情况，不会有太出格的乱点鸳鸯谱，但战时不比和平年代，哨兵向导必须服役，分配到的对象常常分属不同战区，婚前素未谋面并不是什么稀罕事，像他和白羽瞳这样的级别，连档案都不能随意被调阅，婚前能够看到的都是最浅层的个人资料。

他们轻轻碰了碰杯，“为了自由。”

白羽瞳只浅浅沾了沾唇，便将酒杯放到桌上，他抬眼望着展耀，像要一直看到他心底，良久道，“你看到了云瑞，应该不难猜到我是结合过的哨兵。”

酒顺着喉咙一路灼烧下去，本该让展耀暖和，但此刻，他只是觉得冷，刺骨的冷，白羽瞳怀里的温热，白云瑞天真的笑容，这个家片刻前的愉悦温暖，瞬间都消散殆尽了。

在白羽瞳开口之前，他还存着一丝侥幸。

也许白羽瞳会给他一个合理的解释，也许事情不是他想的这样。

但白羽瞳说，他是结合过的哨兵，白云瑞是他的儿子。

“你的向导……”这句话其实不用问了，白羽瞳微微转开脸，展耀看不到他的表情，但感受得到这房间里因为哨兵情绪剧烈波动而在维度空间里发出的尖锐蜂鸣，精神动物不安地在房间里四处打转，“不在了。具体的事我不记得了，当时我受伤非常严重，昏迷了近一个月，醒来之后，我……完全感受不到精神链接。”

“白羽瞳，”展耀忽然道，他伸出手停留在白羽瞳手背之上一寸的位置，“你介意吗？”

和已经结合的向导断开链接的哨兵，终生都会在疼痛中度过，为此精神过载发疯的大有人在，等级越高，精神的反噬越强烈，他不知道是什么支持着白羽瞳日复一日地活下去，甚至还持续在前线作战，但此刻白羽瞳的情绪明显在一路下滑，他不能放任不管。

白羽瞳点头，展耀松了口气，他握住白羽瞳的手，精神力像柔和的网轻易就将哨兵的狂躁包裹在内，“是在战场吗？”

“不是，云瑞的母亲……我们没有得到塔的承认，云瑞是非婚生的孩子。为了不被发现，云瑞和他母亲一直都在呆在城外。三年前，有一场战役，敌方一直攻到城门之外，投下了数千枚燃烧弹……”

展耀想起来了，三年前这场围城之战，大火在城外烧了整整七天，几乎将所有活物都焚为灰烬，军部派出的哨兵向导折损过半，才逼退了敌军。

“救援的人只找到了云瑞，当时他……”白羽瞳的精神力猛然挣扎起来，连带着房屋都开始摇晃，桌上的酒杯眼看就要翻倒，被展耀眼疾手快按住了，“白羽瞳，镇定一点。”

“他被我姐用作战服裹在怀里，我姐……”

“别说了，我知道。”展耀握紧了他的手，难以言喻的悲伤像海啸袭来。特级哨兵白磬堂死在围城之战，年仅25岁，自此白家所有肩抗将星的哨兵都已为国捐躯，留下来的只有白羽瞳和比他更年轻的向导白驰。

展耀的精神触丝在白羽瞳的精神领域温柔的游走，梳理着他从来不曾对人说过的新伤旧痛，他们面对面站着，白羽瞳却能感到展耀离他很近，近得只要他再走一步就能吻上展耀的唇，伸开双臂就能将展耀拥入怀中，近得他想将自己的所有一切都毫无保留地交给展耀。

可他不能。

结合过的哨兵和向导，在失去配偶之后，重新结合的机率近乎为零。

理智碾碎了冲动和欲望，他反手握住展耀的手，“所有哨向非婚生的孩子和孤儿都必须由塔接管，如果我想留住云瑞，就必须找一位向导结婚。这件事已经一拖再拖，这个月是最后的期限。”

不被白塔承认的结合自然不能入档，连同孩子的存在也要抹去。难怪他在白羽瞳的档案上一个字也没有看到，难怪当他申请配对的资料递上去，如此快就得到了塔的回复，那时候展耀以为是因为军部和塔招揽自己的意图已久，原来只不过是有一个特级哨兵正好有同样的需求。

“我很抱歉，没有事先让你知道，这是我的过错，”白羽瞳近乎温柔地看着展耀，“如果你不愿意，我明天就向塔申请婚姻无效，我的权限很高，这样的要求塔不得不答应。

展耀猛然抬起头来看他，这是他们结婚的第一天，现在白羽瞳却问他要不要离婚。

他在这一刻，仿佛看到白羽瞳精神过载时的狂风骤雨，闪回在白羽瞳记忆中的血腥战场，没有向导，他还可以撑多久？他想起白羽瞳抱着白云瑞时的宠溺与疼爱，想起曾经煊赫的白家终究雨打风吹去，他想起肩上的外衣，可口的晚餐，白羽瞳嘴角的微笑和眼中的落寞。

展耀答不出话。

白羽瞳叹了口气，“你不用有负疚心理，只要告诉我答案，剩下的都交给我来处理，我给你三天时间考虑，”他又停顿片刻，“这件事我还没有和云瑞说起过，所以在他面前，请不要提起。”

“不用三天，”展耀放开了白羽瞳的手，拿起桌上的酒杯，他轻轻碰了白羽瞳面前的酒杯，透明的玻璃发出“叮铃”轻响，像他的心裂开了一道缝隙。 

他举杯，“白羽瞳，新婚快乐。”


	2. Chapter 2

郑中将推开调解室的大门。

这间专门用作处理哨兵向导婚姻问题的调解室，四墙刷得雪白，桌椅是最柔和的原木色，地板有特殊消音处理，踩上去寂寂无声。

她20岁进入白塔工作，从最初级的职员一步步升到白塔婚姻处总负责人，相应的军衔也一级级往上加，至今已是第28个年头，在这间调解室见过的哨兵和向导可谓数不其数，喜极而泣的、默然流泪的、争执不休甚至动手的……但很少有人在这里，能像眼前的人这般平静。

时间还不到八点，来得这样早，只能说明心情急切，但那修长锐利的双眸中却没有半分不耐。

调解室里空荡无人，仍旧坐得笔挺，像出鞘的剑，锋芒毕露丝毫不敛光华，灿白的军装让四周为之失色。

郑中将心中叹息。

看到她，白羽瞳立即起身行礼。

她还礼，示意对方坐，“申请我已经收到，时间宝贵，我就开门见山的问了，有不妥的地方，希望白少将不要介意。”

白羽瞳说“无妨”，视线落到她身边的中年男子身上，空气瞬时为之一紧，她愕然，随即解释道，“这位赵先生是哨兵向导的心理顾问，鉴于你的级别，仅凭我个人不能决断你的离婚申请，赵先生将是最终评审会的成员之一。”

白羽瞳不置可否，她便继续道，“你提出的离婚理由是认为在这桩婚姻中双方得到的信息不对等，因而这桩婚姻对双方来说并不公平。但就我所知，白少将应该是婚姻中的主要受益方。”

“所以呢？所以我就不能提出离婚？”白羽瞳轻轻一哂，“为什么我会成为主要受益方，两位想必比我更清楚吧。”

郑中将的眉头几不可见地皱起又展开，“白少将，我可以理解你对于塔无视你的要求，刻意隐瞒你个人真实情况的不满甚至愤怒，但也允许我提醒你，塔这么做更多的是出于对你个人的保护，你应该很清楚你的身体状况，自从三年前……”

她并没有把话说完，而是倏忽住了口，同为哨兵，她清晰得感觉到身体骤然紧绷，心跳声逐渐放大，冷汗湿透鬓发。白塔中严禁使用能力，对方也并未动真格，不过是点到为止进退有度的无声警告。

白羽瞳的声音还是一如既往的平静，但那平静之下无疑是涌动的暗潮深流的寒水，他一字一句道，“我愿意为保卫这个国家奋战到最后一刻，中将是怀疑我对国家的忠诚吗？”

这样严厉的指控，让郑中将凭空生出不安来，过去的事他究竟知道多少？如今的白家又还有多大的能量？她下意识去看身边安然端坐的人，在特级哨兵的压迫之下，这位来历成谜的顾问脸上居然还挂着若有似无的微笑，仿佛看到了什么极其有趣的事物。

那份泰然自若让她重新镇定，肃颜道，“请白少将不要误会，我并没有这个意思。”

“我自然相信中将的公允。”高高拿起正要轻轻放下，从小在塔中长大的白羽瞳怎会不懂得这个道理，郑中将明白今日的谈话再没有任何回旋的余地，她默然片刻，将原本预备留到最后的话抛出来，“既然白少将认为这桩婚姻是一个错误，那么也应当知道，一旦离婚的协议生效，你会自动失去白云瑞的监护权。”

这一刀早晚是要捅的，白羽瞳递交了申请，自然该有准备，但只有此刻，从眼前的人紧抿的薄唇，用力到泛青的指节，郑中将才深切地体会到三年之前，处理围城之战后续的主事之人是何等的英明。

尽管对外一直保持着温和略显悲观的基调，但塔内部的数据却清晰地表明哨兵和向导的出生率正坐过山车般极速下滑，在军部对哨向强制征兵之后尤为明显。这已不再是哨兵向导觉醒之后的头三年必须在塔中生活和受训的年代，迫于战争的需要和舆论的压力，塔对于两者的思想钳制日益减少，婚恋自由日益放宽，但唯有一条是绝不动摇的铁则，便是种族的繁衍——哨向非但禁止与普通人结婚，甚至在两者等级差别巨大的情况下，塔完全有权拒绝承认结合，并强制带走非婚生后代。

塔的规则是残酷的，却带着不得不为的无奈。

战争时期，为了逃避兵役，不少哨兵和向导宁愿终生服用抑制剂，选择偷偷与普通人成婚来稀释血统，换取子女的平安，只因为哨向结合的后代觉醒的机率高达70%，但与普通人结婚生育的后代，觉醒的机率尚不到5%。

在这种情形之下，塔对于血统优良的家族监管近乎严苛。特级哨兵爱上低级向导的故事，在生存法则面前，不过是儿童的玩闹。

事情的原委她只了解个大概，向导是谁，没有人知道。白家百年簪缨，在军中力量的深厚是她这样没有背景的人无法想象的，白家的二少爷看上了什么人，想要给对方安插一个身份易如反掌，如果不是最后搞到真正结合的地步，连塔也会睁一只眼闭一只眼。

当年彻查的负责人是她。但又有什么可查的，几千度的高温，向导不过血肉之躯，和城外数万人一同连一丝存在的痕迹都没有留下，孩子倒是活着，但是是白磬堂少将拿命换来的，军部不知道有多少双眼睛盯着，人们只看到稚子何辜，却看不到背后塔与军部的暗中博弈。最终孩子被同意领走，塔却以此有了和军部谈条件的资本，更拿捏住了白家，反倒成了最大赢家。

至于白羽瞳，身体和精神的创伤她都亲眼见过，当时最好的医生轮番值守，才算捡回一条命，醒来之后什么都不记得了。她有时候想，这未尝不是一件好事，惨烈的回忆只会是余生的无尽折磨，她是个哨兵，知道精神过载的痛苦，也见过精神链接断裂之后的生不如死，何况白塔的精神甄审一轮又一轮，她不相信有人能瞒得过去。

数十年的战争，全球人口不足战前的二分之一，谁家没有死过人，妻离子散都是轻的，有命活着才最重要，而心头的血，眼中的泪，那又值得什么？22岁的少将，即便是在战争年代，也绝无仅有。这样年轻，这样耀眼，何必为此赔上前程。

她是同情白羽瞳的，三年前是，今天依然是，但这同情也只是心底里的一阵微风，还没来得及吹起一个涟漪就过去了，余下的仍旧要公事公办。她不过是白塔的一把刀，到如今她只得将这把刀对准白羽瞳的软肋，他愿意配合，抽出来时不过些许疼痛，他若不愿意，那只得踏着自己的血一步步往前。

白塔从建立至今，几度盛衰，有向当局妥协的时候，但在维护最重要的原则时从不心慈手软。郑中将甚至觉得，白羽瞳应该庆幸，白云瑞是个天赋异凛的向导，白家的血脉并未因此断绝，不然他的处境只会雪上加霜。

漫长的沉默过后，白羽瞳抬眸道，“我有心理准备。”

“那我最后再问一次，白羽瞳少将，你是否依旧决定要放弃和向导展耀的婚姻关系？”

“是。”他的回答并没有丝毫犹豫，眼中的锋锐让人难以直撄，仿佛片刻前极力隐忍的痛楚只是郑中将的错觉，“一个人的自由，不应该用另一个人的自由来换。”

她注视着他，“我会提交你的离婚协议。单方提交离婚申请的具体审核流程会很漫长，如果有向导的签字，可以加快这个流程。”

白羽瞳眸光轻微闪动，“不需要。”

即便已是初春，贴着地表的风却依旧飒然，穿过废旧的城区，在窄小的巷子和坍圮的石墙间发出细小的悲鸣。白羽瞳坐在车里，指节轻轻扣着方向盘，十八岁生日那天白磬堂将车钥匙抛给他时的笑容仿佛还在昨日，转眼间却什么都不剩了。

他轻吸了口气，强迫自己不去回想过往。两天一夜的高强度作战，差点精神过载，疲惫像不停上涨的潮水，涌上来又叫他强行按捺住。

电子终端频震，通知和指示雪片一样涌进来，白羽瞳随手关闭了十点军部会议的日程提醒，微微一顿，调出了私人信息库中那张鲜红的结婚证明。

这封生效了不过几日的结婚证明尚有一份纸质版收在他卧室的抽屉里。在这个几乎所有文件都已信息化的时代，所有纸质文本都具有强烈的仪式感，通常作为重要的见证，例如出生、觉醒、结婚、死亡……

结婚证明一式两份，上方是双方的合照，下方有签名和手印。因为两人身处异地，签字是分头签的，结婚照自然也是合成的。但现代科技强大，将两个毫无关系的人摆在一处，连光线都十分自然，看上去就仿佛他们真是一对恋人一般。

白塔不成文的规定，同级的哨兵向导结合，向导军衔平地坐升一级，展耀虽是文职，肩章上倒比他还多一颗星。军中为了容易分辨，哨兵一律衣白，向导着蓝，他还没见过谁能将深蓝色的军装穿得这样好看，如海的颜色衬得照片上的人越发温和俊朗，眉目如画。

长了这样精致的一张脸，既是军方的专家又是特级向导，追求的人只怕能从白塔门前排到军部的大院。白羽瞳轻轻叹了口气，一个人贸然走进了另一个人的生活，哪怕只是须臾，也会留下痕迹，更何况他们的精神领域如此契合，像是天生就要和对方融合。

展耀也许不知道，白羽瞳却再清楚不过。十二岁觉醒，十六岁参军，他几乎很少协同向导作战，军中并非没有特级向导，但他的精神领域相容性狭窄，能够和他对接的向导屈指可数。因此当展耀轻而易举地进入他的精神图景，甚至有能力左右他失控的情绪时，比起难以置信的诧异，更多的是无法自抑的喜悦。

像飞倦的鸟儿终于找到了栖身的枝头，那里阳光耀眼却宁静温暖。

如果说他没有怦然心动，那是骗人的。

人们都说，哨兵一生中必定会遇到属于他的向导，他已经遇到了失去了，那之后呢，他还能再遇到更好的人吗？

白羽瞳不知道，他下意识想去触碰照片上的人，指尖却透过虚拟屏，搅碎了图像。其实答案并不重要的，重要的是他知道自己该做什么。

珍惜爱重一个人，便该为他打算，而不是用一段有名无实的婚姻来成全自己的求而不得。

只是云瑞……

想到云瑞，才是真正心疼得喘不过气。

孩子一岁以前的事他都记不真切了，印象的最初唯有管家将孩子抱到床榻前给他看，轻声地教，“瑞儿乖，来，叫爹地。”

云瑞那时候还不会讲话，但也许血缘使然，见了他便张开两只短短的小手“咿咿呀呀”地要抱。

他重伤后乏力，抬不起手抱他，管家便把云瑞放在他枕边，孩子手脚并用地爬过来搂住他的脖子，那双黑得透亮的眼睛和白家人如出一辙，他只看了一眼，泪水便忍不住滚落，心痛如同刀绞，年长的管家白发苍苍，哽咽着劝慰他，“人还在，家便在。二少爷且不必伤怀，来日还方长。”

来日方长吗？他不是没有想过办法，能走的路子都走过了，白塔却无论如何不肯松口，结婚是最后的无奈之举，三年之期眼看就要到了，他只得递交了申请，附则之中明明白白写着他的情况，无法结合，且有一子，也许有人看在白家的份上会愿意，为了名为了利都可以，就各取所需吧，只是他终究天真，到头来被塔摆了一道，仍旧落得一样的结局……

“哥？”

“哥？”

“哥，你没事吧？”

车窗被人叩响，他怔了怔，看到玻璃之外团团的一张脸，带几分焦虑和紧张。

放下车窗，白驰凑过来盯着他，“哥，你怎么了？是不是出了什么事？”

白羽瞳伸手拨动后视镜，惊讶地看到自己眼眶微红。

“没事，有点累，”他掩饰地揉了揉眉心，“你怎么在这里？”

白驰见他不愿多说，以为是和任务有关，便伸手轻握住白羽瞳手腕，放出精神力来安抚他的情绪，“我过来给初级向导上课。哥，你这样不行，我看过去年所有哨兵的作战统计分析，你的指标越线的很多……”

“打住，我的事我自己心里有数。”

白驰的关心真心实意，在展耀之前，白驰是与他相容性最高的向导，托了血缘的福，他对白驰的精神力并不排斥。围城之战以后，他的状态不容乐观，白驰还曾短暂地陪住过一段时间。

“可是……”

“行了，我没事，”白羽瞳推开白驰的手，向导为哨兵疏导是一件十分耗神的事，他并不愿白驰为他浪费精神力，“军部还有会，我先走了。”

跑车扬长而去，白驰看着自己的掌心忍不住叹了口气，他在白羽瞳的精神空间里察觉了另一股精神力存在过的痕迹，

强大、温和……却不容拒绝。

展耀睡醒的时候，时钟的指针正指向下午两点。

他打着呵欠坐起来，后知后觉地发现这并非自己那间堆满了书和资料的卧室。天花极高，缀着一盏轻巧的水晶吊灯，四壁贴有浅蓝色的墙纸，压着银白的暗纹，衣橱和桌椅都有了年代，但细看之下用料考究做工精良，必然价格不菲。

房间不大，一切却布置得井然有序，柚木地板干净得看不到一丝尘埃，最格格不入的大概是自己随意摊开在地上的行李箱。

强迫症外加洁癖。

他在心里给出了结论，揉着乱糟糟的头发下床去洗漱，接受了这是在一个哨兵家中的现实。

哨兵的敏锐感官是把双刃剑，在战斗时固然潜能巨大，却也为平时生活带来众多负面影响，强迫症和洁癖都是常见的症状，很多哨兵甚至对身边的一切都有强烈的控制欲。相比之下，白羽瞳已经是自控力极强的代表了。

展耀坐在桌前，面对着桌上留着的丰盛早餐慢慢梳理思绪。睡了十多个小时，他感觉自己大脑重新开始工作。

昨日恍如梦境，答应白羽瞳，是他二十二年冷静且理智的人生中的最为头脑发热的神来一笔，现在想起来仍旧不甚真实，颇有几分色令智昏的意味。

但事已至此，又能如何，还是得想办法解决首要问题。眼下美国还是午夜，联系实验室不是时候，他想了想打开终端给导师写了封邮件，希望对方得到消息后能尽快给自己回复。

高浓度的向导抑制剂尚在研发阶段，市面上没有流通，他回国时走得匆忙，只带走了实验室里申请下来的两支半成品，做为应急手段，谁知道人算不如天算，这场仓促的婚姻非但没有解决他的燃眉之急，反倒将他推入了进退两难的地步。

展耀苦笑，下意识地摸了摸额头，很好，呆在这间到处都是哨兵气息的房子里一晚上，没有任何发热的征兆，今日大吉。

他喝完最后一口粥时，白羽瞳的新消息弹出终端，

“我一会儿去接云瑞放学，晚上想吃什么？”

不过是最寻常的询问，却让他心里涌起一阵难言的滋味，如果没有结合热，那么和白羽瞳这样的哨兵在一起应该也算得上不错的选择，展耀自问并不是纵情声色的人，没有身体结合和深层次的精神链接，只要性情相投，能够相互陪伴，在这乱世之中也不失为一件幸运之事。

只是这世上又哪里来那么多的如果。

他叹息，想了想给白羽瞳回了条信息：“幼儿园在哪？我去等你。”

对方很快回过来定位和地图。

“玄关柜子的左属第二格有车钥匙，想开车的话自己挑，注意安全。”

展耀研究了下路线，幼儿园其实距白家并不远，回想昨天见到的路况，他果断放弃了自己开车去的打算，只在出门前好奇地绕去车库围观了一下，得出了白家是真不缺钱这个结论，便溜达着按照地图指示出发了。

他多年不曾回国，看什么都觉得新鲜，昨天在车上不过匆忙一瞥，远不及步行时可留神观察，等溜达到幼儿园时，早过了放学的点。云瑞被白羽瞳搂着，正站在车旁说话，老大远看到他便直挥手，“猫儿叔叔！”

展耀有些不好意思，“我来晚了，你们等久了吧？”

白羽瞳说没关系，替他拉开车门，“走吧，今天还早，我带你去市集看看。”

有一瞬他本能地感到哨兵情绪的低落，但抬眼看时，白羽瞳脸上又分明只有一贯的云淡风轻。

展耀不动声色，将云瑞抱到膝头，扣上安全带，跑车空间狭小，副驾上挤了两个人显得有些拥挤，他伸了伸腿笑道，“等云瑞再大些，就得换车了。”

白羽瞳轻轻“嗯”了一声，白仓鼠跳上他的肩头，吱吱叫着蹭了蹭他的耳际。精神动物对主人的心情极为敏感，这是个下意识的安慰动作，展耀看在眼里，明白事情和云瑞有关，但道理上却全然说不通。他有意想看一看云瑞的识海，又怕孩子幼小精神力不稳定，会因此受到伤害，犹豫着便到了市集门外。

市集是城市的灵魂。

那种生动与鲜活，光是身处其中，便叫人忍不住要微笑起来，将烦恼全抛之脑后。

展耀是打从心底喜欢这份盛大的热闹，那是冷清的实验室，冰凉的数据无法比拟的真实世界，而他已经想不起来上一回闻到人间烟火是什么时候。于是他任由白云瑞牵着他的手，在拥挤的人群中穿来穿去，像两只费劲的兔子，兴奋得满头是汗。

直到很久之后，他才发现白羽瞳并没有跟上来。

展耀连忙拉住想要挤进人堆里看舞蛇的小人儿，努力压过嘈杂的吆喝，问，“你爹地在哪里？”

白云瑞热得小脸通红，扭头四下张望了圈，却一点也不紧张，“猫儿叔叔，不用担心，爹地随时找得到我们啦。”

尽管知道方圆十里之内的任何动静都逃不过哨兵的感官。展耀还是无端的觉得心里的不安渐渐放大，他俯身抱起白云瑞，边走边缓和地放出精神力，在无数个纷乱的精神图景中努力辨认那片熟悉的识海。

忽然间，他停下脚步。

隔着如潮的人海，他看到了他的哨兵。

他只是一个人站着，静静地看向他们，眼中盛着，无尽的悲凉。


	3. Chapter 3

“当——当——当——”

古老的落地钟撞向三点，一阵微风扬起雪白的窗纱，透过洞开的窗牖，看得到远处游乐场的遗址，摇摇欲坠的半个摩天轮，断做数截的过山车，停摆破碎的海盗船……

小男孩跪坐在窗前的地毯上，手中拿着拼了一半的积木，正凝神注视着那庞大的钢铁废墟，似乎在想方设法用想象来弥补那些缺失的部分，不多时走廊里传来了一阵不徐不疾的脚步声，随即一个身着深色西装的年轻男子出现在门前。

小男孩回过头来，方才沉思的脸上露出了惊喜的笑容，站起来张开双臂投入来人怀中。男子拉着他的手一起在地毯上坐下，亲了亲他头顶的发旋，从随身的钱包中抽出一张照片。

照片已有些年头，边缘泛出脆弱的焦黄，但画面上四个小孩挤挤挨挨凑在一块的脑袋和他们身后灯火通明美轮美奂的游乐场却分毫未变。

两人看着照片，其乐融融地小声交谈着，不一会儿，小男孩就继续搭建起积木来……

“呯——”

风带起未关实的窗户砸向窗台，玻璃被震碎落下去，空荡荡的窗复又摆回原位。

还是那间屋子，窗外阳光透亮，照得人睁不开眼，也照得屋中的一切清晰可见。昔日精致的窗帘色泽暗黄有几处明显的破洞，显然已久未有人清理，地毯上凝结着一块块不详的暗红痕迹，积木散落一地。

方才陪小男孩搭积木的男人正望向窗外，依稀可见鬓角已有几分霜白，门前站着小小的少年，他一手提着小小的皮箱，一手被人紧握着，那只握着他的手白皙优美，左手无名指上一道明显的浅痕，戒指却已经不见。

曾经温馨柔软的氛围不复存在，取而代之的是沉重冰凉的压抑。少年似乎一直呼喊着什么，但窗前的男子始终不曾转过脸来，只有如血的残阳将他孤独的身影一点点吞噬殆尽……

“笃笃笃！笃笃笃！”

忽然之间，响起了急促的敲门声。

眼前的景象如同被投入石子的池塘不断晃动，随即荡开层层涟漪。

展耀猛然从梦中惊醒，翻身坐起，紧紧拽着前胸的衣襟，手掌之下心脏仿佛不堪负荷般剧烈跳动，他大口呼吸，新鲜的空气将肺涨满，惊悸逐层褪去。

“展耀！”白羽瞳隔着门沉声唤他，“醒醒！展耀！”

随手抹去额上的冷汗，他跳下床，三两步奔过去将门打开。

“公海上发现六艘身份不明的舰船，军部让我们即刻出发，机场汇合。”门外的白羽瞳一身戎装，目光在他脸上微微一转，似乎想问什么，但最终只是拍了拍他的肩，“换衣服，要快，我在楼下等你。”

军车朝城外飞驰，沿街的扩音器不断重复着“二级避难”指示，早已对此见怪不怪的人们在军队的指挥下迅速涌向最近的避难点，麻木的脸上甚至没有太多的惊惶。

展耀微微皱着眉，玻璃窗倒映着他年轻的面庞，与窗外支离破碎的街景重叠在一起，像要将他的命运重新写入这座城市。

他已经许多年没有梦到过孩童时代的事了，在跟随母亲远渡重洋之后，一切在这座城中发生的过往都如同泡影般消失了，直到……直到他分化成了向导，在他二十岁的那一年。

他开始渐渐地重复做那些梦，一遍一遍，从纯真的童年跌入痛苦的深渊。

“展耀，展耀……”

他回过头，发现自己又走了神。白羽瞳正看着自己，眼中毫不掩饰关切，“你脸色不太好，是不是不舒服？”

“没有，”展耀下意识否认，头有些隐隐的痛心跳也比往常更快，但眼下情况紧急，倘若坐实敌军来袭，即刻就要开战，与之相比他这点不舒服根本不值一提，“大概是没吃早饭有点低血糖。”

白羽瞳忍不住乐了，出发时的紧张气氛烟消云散，不用长官多说，前排副驾上的文书十分有眼色的将一个方盒递过来。

他不过随口一句玩笑，没想到车上真备了食物，顿时有些不好意思，白羽瞳接过来道，“这是车上常备的，紧急任务很多，没有时间吃饭是常事。”

“不过这些多数都是些高能量的压缩食物，不能和正常饮食相比，但味道也不算太差，军方为了这个可下了不小的血本，”他打开盒子挑了一块饼干，撕开包装递给展耀，挑了挑眉，“尝尝？”

其实展耀并没有什么胃口，但白羽瞳的善意像轻柔和煦的微风，不动声色便将他心头那莫名的消沉与难受轻轻拂落。从市集回来之后，展耀能感觉到他们之间有什么正在瓦解和消融，也许是距离，他们变得前所未有的靠近；也许却是羁绊，反将他们推得越来越远。

他们一同登上战机，用最快的速度换上哨兵和向导的特制作战服，白羽瞳逐一检查仪表设备，拿过舱壁上挂着的氧气面罩，问，“会用吗？”

见展耀迟疑，白羽瞳便将他拉近，替他带上头盔，调整面罩，“舱内有增压，但普通人在高空高速飞行中还是容易缺氧，这个能帮你抵抗过载效应。”

他按着展耀在驾驶舱坐下，弯腰替他扣好安全带，接上供氧，交代道，“驾驶系统是全自动的，可以用精神力操控，即使我不在也不会有问题。”

“什么叫你不在？”展耀敏锐地抬头，伸手将面罩摘下，“白羽瞳我们到底要执行什么任务？”

“准确的说，是我的任务，”白羽瞳在他身侧坐下，“展耀，你没有经过军事训练，理论上不应该参加战斗，你必须在这里……只是因为你是我的向导。”

结合过的哨兵向导能发挥出远胜于单独作战的倍数威力，因此哨兵和向导婚后默认要同时行动，既是对彼此最好的保护，也是作战时的最佳方案。但此刻，这条再寻常不过的行动准则却仿佛一声冰冷的嘲笑，让展耀不禁握紧了拳，“白羽瞳……”

可他的话没有说完便被打断了，白羽瞳忽然倾身过来按住了他的手背，哨兵迫近的凛冽气息仿佛渗透心脏，勾起身体内最原始的悸动，肌肤起了栗，后背全是汗，展耀下意识闭上了眼睛。

“看着我，”带着凉意的唇贴上来轻柔地吻，灼热的气息交融，精神空间短暂地重合在一起。

于是展耀看到振翅云霄的战机，看到劈波斩浪的舰船，看到无数灿若明星的哨兵和静若夜空的向导，看到望向自己的一双锐眸，有转瞬即逝的深切眷恋。

展耀轻颤，睁开眼。

白羽瞳离他依然很近，不过片刻两个人都有点微微的喘，精神上的愉悦简直无法隐瞒，好在塔台的飞行指示及时响起，战机滑向跑道，引擎震耳欲聋的轰鸣声中白羽瞳半是玩笑道，“我想你不介意我利用职权，从你这里得到最大的帮助。”

明明不过是为了作战需要，但直到万里高空，展耀脸上的热度都未曾完全消退，精神空间里仿佛撩起了点点星火，烫得他神经作痛。

偏偏哨兵还好整以暇地问，“向导的精神世界都那么丰富吗？”

精神链接维持的状态下，能够感受彼此浅层思绪，展耀窘得不知该如何回答，只得狠狠甩了白羽瞳一记眼刀，但随即又想起带着护目镜，白羽瞳根本看不到他的表情，挫败地哼了一声别过脸去。

“逗你玩儿呢，”白羽瞳不过一时心血来潮，并不想真的叫他难堪，谁知道展耀如此禁不得逗，是只彻头彻尾的薄皮猫。

见他露在面罩外的肌肤比天际的朝霞还红，白羽瞳收了戏谑的笑，放过他道，“和你说点正事，关于任务。”

听到“任务”两个字，展耀转过头来，“这条航线，不是去公海的对吗？”

他的洞若观火让白羽瞳顿了顿，“不错，海上的军舰只是佯攻，目的是要吸引我方注意，真正的威胁在南面。”

“再往南整个海域暗礁遍布，以现代战舰的吨位，航行都很困难，我不明白。”

白羽瞳看他一眼问，“知道塞壬吗？”

他问的如此随意，仿佛这只是一句最普通不过的寻常闲聊，展耀心中却几乎掀起狂风巨浪，如果不是了解白羽瞳的为人，他就要以为这是不容抗拒的试探，“你是说希腊神话传说中会用声音蛊惑水手的海妖？”

精神链接中有明显的记忆闪回，白羽瞳若有所思，他当然知道展耀是生物领域的专家，档案上那一长串荣誉只能用“少年天才”来形容，但展耀毕竟年轻，能接触到的机密有限，他问的无心，却似乎引出了什么内情，当下放缓了语气，才继续道，“不，我说的是远古巨兽。三十多年前科考队在马里亚纳海沟深处发现了史前巨兽的尸骸，从中提取了尚有活性的细胞，想要通过现代科技重新培育出这种未知的远古生物，这项计划就叫’塞壬’。可惜没过多久，战争就爆发了，细胞的样本被紧急分作17份，送到了当时17个科技最发达的国家便不了了之。”

“你想说什么？”展耀的声音微微发颤。

“有人培育出了这种史前巨兽，不过，用的是人的躯壳。”

“什么？！这不可能，那种细胞……”展耀猛然住了口，面颊上红晕褪去，连带着血色也渐渐消失。

他这样的反应，白羽瞳已断定他必然知道什么，但未免太巧，偏偏是这样的任务，偏偏展耀在场。

“听起来像科幻小说是不是？”白羽瞳接过他的话头，一边留意展耀的精神力一边道，“那种细胞早就被证实无法直接和人体细胞融合，但是却可以和初始状态的胚胎细胞融合，’赛壬’应该就是这么被培育出来的。”

展耀难以置信地看着他，精神图景震颤起来，晃出无数虚影，隐瞒已经不再有任何意义，白羽瞳不可能毫无所觉，但这消息委实太过耸人听闻，台风过境一般翻搅起那些尘封的往事，让他措手不及无计可施，“你从哪里知道这些？”

这句话等同于变相的承认，白羽瞳心头发紧，是他大意了，这次任务最不该来的人就是展耀，无论展耀原本知道什么，从他的神色来看，都绝不会是一件好事，据实以告的真相只会给他带去更多的打击和痛苦。

他犹豫片刻，伸手握住展耀的左手，感受他汩汩搏动的精神力，“当年的17个国家有6个在战争中沉入海底，4个名存实亡，2个处于无政府状态，剩下的还有5个国家，分处不同战线。如果我告诉你我知道这些，是因为我亲眼见过‘塞壬’，你有什么是想让我知道的吗？”

从掌心传来的温热仿佛熨烫着回忆的满腔冰凉，展耀垂眸看着他们交握的十指，他接受了白羽瞳做他的哨兵，不过是一纸薄薄的婚约，但在内心深处，他又是否真的能接受白羽瞳走进他的禁区，触碰那些生命之中无法言说的沉重。

他不知道。

他们沉默地在高空盘旋，从机舱两侧望下去，南沙岛礁星罗棋布，炮火轮番轰炸后，环抱苏拉威西海的加里曼丹岛已经彻底沉没，马来西亚和新加坡亦不复存在，辽阔的南海尽头是破碎的印尼诸岛，像太平洋凝结的眼泪。

良久，展耀一点点回握住白羽瞳的手。

其实在他还在读大学时，美国科学家就发现“塞壬”的细胞无法培育出史前巨兽，但可以用来和其它生物的胚胎细胞融合。在无数次实验之后，第一只成功融合“塞壬”细胞的兔子诞生了。

这只“塞壬兔”在外表上和普通家兔毫无区别，但奇怪的是它从不与同伴交流，反而经常攻击靠近身边的一切物体，不止如此，“塞壬兔”诞生的一周之后，实验室中所有的动物都出现了不同程度的狂躁状态，严重的甚至互相啃噬到血肉模糊。

科学家们意识到了问题的严重性，他们向军部申请了一名向导，请他对接“塞壬兔”的精神领域。这场轻率的精神沟通险些害死这名向导，却让科学家们真正明白了“塞壬”细胞融合的后果：

生物被剥除了情感和复杂的思考能力，只留下史前巨兽杀戮和掠夺的本能，但同时又具有远古的精神力量，时刻会通过高维度空间，紊乱身边正常生物的思维，就像“塞壬”的歌谣，引诱着人走向无间地狱。

人们处死了这只可怕的兔子，终止了实验，和“塞壬”相关的资料被束之高阁，而当时主导研究的负责人，正是他的母亲。

展耀曾经偷偷用母亲的权限查阅过科学院的卷宗，当他震惊地看到关于“塞壬”的精神力能够切断哨兵和向导的精神链接，剥夺哨兵和向导的能力，甚至还能制造真假难分的幻境，让思维彻底迷失其中的结论时，他才后知后觉地发现母亲已经走得太远了。

她的执念成就了她在学术界的辉煌，却也最终断送了她明媚的一生。不得不离开实验室后，年轻的女科学家一度抑郁到无法自控，那一年展耀16岁，距离他拿到第一个博士学位，破格被科学院录取只不过数月之遥，但最终他的母亲也没有等到这一天，仿佛是急于从痛苦中挣脱，在一个寒冷的冬日她从公寓的顶楼纵身而下，留下的只有一封三个字的遗书。

她说，别等我。

识海中的动荡渐渐平息，展耀轻声说，“许多人都说她是因为接触了‘塞壬’才会变得谵妄甚至失去理智，但我知道她没有，她比我出色千倍，也比我坚强千倍，她只是想要得到本该属于她的一切哪怕结局是粉身碎骨。也许她等的人永远也不会明白，但我理解她，我……我永远都支持她。”

盈满泪水的眼睛被人抬手轻轻覆住，他落入一个温暖的怀抱，“你的母亲一定引你为豪，展耀，你是我见过最聪明也最善良的人。”

悲伤不言而喻，但痛苦背后那副强大的精神图景依旧纯粹透明，坚韧得不可思议，白羽瞳放下心来，不会停留在过去的人，才能一直走到明天，将来即便自己离开，展耀也一定能过得很好，他抚了抚怀里人的脊背，松开手问，“你想看看‘塞壬’吗？”

“可以吗？”

“当然可以。任何精神领域都不能无限扩大，只要不靠得太近，就不会有事。你是向导，在精神世界就能看到，记得用屏障保护自己，别和它正面抗衡。”

战机穿透云层，高度骤降，海平面却节节上升，视觉的冲击让展耀一时有些透不过气来，但他随即意识到这不是错觉，而是真正精神层面上的压迫。

有东西在下面。

忽然之间，一阵尖锐的疼痛袭来，精神屏障像被巨石轰然撞击，痛楚的电流在神经中四处游走，展耀下意识伸手捂住太阳穴，黑猫发出一声刺耳的尖叫，随即跃起重重撞向驾驶舱。

朦胧的精神图景化作肆虐的汪洋，涌动的狂浪之上忽然出现了一个耀眼的光斑，定睛看去，光斑似被什么层层拱卫，正在挣扎扭动，那景象实在太过熟悉，他心头剧跳，一时涌起千万个念头，精神力顿时不受控般流泻出去。

“展耀！”白羽瞳迅速地将飞机拉高，伸手紧握住他不断颤抖的手臂，“你怎么样？”

细密的汗水从展耀额头不断滚落，那光斑像烙在精神空间中一般挥之不去，“白羽瞳，我看到一个小孩，只有这么大，就像，就像……”

“就像那个漂流瓶里的孩子？”

“原来不是云瑞……那不是你的幻象，”展耀定定望向他，像是忽然明白了什么，喃喃道，“……那是你第一次看到的’塞壬’。”

不过是些许的记忆，便可让白羽瞳这样的哨兵失控，当时现场的惨烈自不必说，展耀的心慢慢沉下去，像一直要沉到冰冷的深海，“你的任务是去杀了‘塞壬’，因为你是唯一见过‘塞壬’还活着的人，是不是？”

白羽瞳默然，展耀的聪明有时候比他的善良更难让人招架，他思索着如何才能将他说服，除了直言坦白似乎没有第二条路可走，“展耀，你听我说，’塞壬’的精神攻击对人只能生效一次，现在的’塞壬’对我来说只是个普通人的躯壳，只要我能接近它，便可以轻易将它杀死。我们已经进入‘塞壬’的泛精神领域，必须尽快动手，一会儿我会尽量降低飞行高度到你能忍受的极限，等我下去之后你马上离开这片区域明白吗？”

如果精神空间的交流可以完全具象化，展耀很肯定自己会给这个狂妄傲慢自以为是的哨兵一个耳光，以此来让他发热的头脑冷静一下。

但事实上他只能用精神力在彼此精神链接最为薄弱的地方用力一拧，还得控制住力道不会真正伤到对方。

“展耀……”白羽瞳俊朗的眉峰紧紧皱起，脸色顿时一白，“别胡闹。”

“白羽瞳，你知道下面有什么？除了’塞壬’，我还感觉到别的正常生物的精神力，从维度上来看，如果我没有猜错，整个南海甚至整个太平洋的鲸鱼都被这怪物招来了充当它的哨兵！”

但白羽瞳说我知道。一个人在刀锋上踽踽独行得久了，早就已经习惯。他是特级哨兵，生来便要赴汤蹈火，更何况他姓白，军令如山，别说只是数百头鲸鱼，便是真的史前巨兽现身，他也能面不改色地下去。

但展耀流露的关切和焦虑仍旧让他动容，他安抚地拍了拍展耀的手背，语气里不自觉带着几分亲昵的哄劝，“不会有事，相信我。”

只可惜他的向导并不买帐，“如果你一定要去，那我和你一起去。”

“什么？”白羽瞳几乎以为自己听错了，他瞪大眼睛，展耀深秀的眉眼之中有着沉沉的光，“我说我和你一起去。”

“不行，”白羽瞳拒绝得不留余地，“展耀你不能去。我们没有结合过，你跟我下去根本没有意义，反之，狂风、巨浪、鲸鱼、赛壬……任何一点差池都会让你送命。”

“如果我可以，让海浪平息，让鲸鱼离开呢？”展耀近乎执拗地望着他，“白羽瞳，我不会是你的负担。”

虽说用精神力来控制动物为自己所用，并不是一件容易的事。但既然人造的“赛壬”能做到，他为什么不可以？哪怕只有几秒钟，也足够为哨兵争取一线生机。

“展耀，你是一个特级向导，我丝毫不怀疑你的能力，”白羽瞳缓缓道，“但正因为此，我不会放任你去冒没有必要的风险。就算你能控制住鲸鱼，近距离之下，塞壬的精神力可能直接摧毁你的精神领域，这对向导来说是比死亡更可怕的事。”

“这个我也想过了。鲸鱼一旦平静下来，你可以打晕我，这样能将精神力的伤害降到最低。人的大脑在休眠状态受到的精神损害会远远低于活跃时期，而且昏迷状态中精神力更难感应外在力量。”

白羽瞳快被展耀气笑了，“我以前怎么不知道你有那么多一二三四五，展耀无论如何我都不会带你下去，你的平安比一切给我的帮助都要重要。”

“行。我给你两个选择，第一你现在带着我一起下去，第二你离开之后，我自己带着降落伞跳下来。”

“展耀！”白羽瞳从没想过自己温文尔雅的向导还有这般耍赖的时候，简直不知道该拿什么表情来面对他，但还没等他想出反驳的话便被用力拽过去，向导的双臂环上他挺拔的肩背，“我不是要为难你。”

展耀的呼吸微微打在颈侧，“在这个世上，你是我唯一的亲人了。羽瞳，我真的不想看到你出事。”

心脏像被猫爪狠狠揉了一把，白羽瞳伸手紧紧回抱住对方，努力稳住自己的声音，“我答应你。”


	4. Chapter 4

展耀在猎猎的风声中睁开眼，有些难以置信自己真的“飘浮”在空中。

从五千米的极限高度跳下来，自由落体的速度高达每小时180公里，人就像被风裹住了，穿过透蓝的天空，玩命地往下坠，但奇怪的是，他竟丝毫不觉得害怕，片刻前的紧张与焦虑化为乌有，剩下的唯有一阵如释重负般的轻松。

他终究是和白羽瞳一起下来了，别的似乎都不再重要。

脑海里像有根钢针在搅，那种疼痛无法用言语形容，透过精神链接白羽瞳反复地问他是不是还好，展耀咬紧牙关，在越来越严重的晕眩中挤兑他，你别太小看我。

海拔降到两千米，扑面而来的强烈气旋在海面卷起风暴，仿佛下方有个巨大的磁场，要将一切都吸食殆尽。精神空间震颤不休，似乎随时都要分崩离析，但展耀心里清楚，这程度还远远不够。靠得越近，精神力的渗透就会越强，想要瞬时控制住成百上千的自然生物，近距离接触是最好的办法，最不济也不能超过500米。

但同等，塞壬的精神攻击也会成倍放大。

一千五百米时，白羽瞳已忍无可忍，这样程度的精神链接，哨兵无法反向感知向导的精神状态，但他听得到展耀的呼吸越来越急促，心跳近乎失速般在狂飙。

展耀快到极限了，再这样下去会出事。

白羽瞳语气中带着难得的强硬，“展耀，够了！我现在就开伞，解除绑定直接下去。”

但他的手还未动作便被展耀摸索着紧紧握住了，“再等等。”

开伞之后，下降的速度会大大放慢，留空时间越短近海作战就越有利，而相反，在低空飘荡的每一秒钟，都意味着致命的危险。

展耀艰难地按住哨兵暴涨的精神力，“白羽瞳，相信我。”

不过数秒钟，高度就到了一千米。时间和空间仿佛凝固了一般，疼痛灼烧般蔓延到四肢百骸，他看到在他交织起的那张巨大精神网络之中，数百头鲸鱼环绕那小小的光斑不断沉浮，黝黑的脊背不时露出水面，掀起的风浪令海面如同滚水般沸腾不已。烦躁的感觉充满胸腔，纠缠在他的精神力上的是直白的恶意和尖锐的暴戾，像无数根锋利的鱼叉，刺入网中，要将它彻底粉碎。

他拼命凝聚精神一点点将网收紧，仿佛这是一张真正的渔网，无数鲜活的精神力在网中左冲右突，想要竭力挣脱网格的束缚。

六百米。展耀的意识开始渐渐涣散，耳边仿佛听到海上响起了深沉的悲鸣。传说巨鲸将死之时会有成千上万的鲸鱼围绕着它放歌，歌声引发海中洋流变化，带来巨大的漩涡，将濒死的巨鲸卷入深海安眠。

这歌声原来如此动听，比塞壬蛊惑人心的歌喉美妙成千上万倍，是自然界的造物才有的哀伤与平静。

海面挣扎着平息了，他想，他成功了。

白羽瞳伸手探了探展耀的额头，大半天过去了，向导依旧发着低烧，没有丝毫要苏醒的迹象。他有些烦躁地起身，黑猫轻盈地跳到他的肩头，毛绒绒的尾巴扫过他的脸颊，被他握住了放在掌心轻抚。精神体的生机勃勃多少给了他安慰，他定了定神，仍由黑猫盘踞着，重新坐回床边，打开终端，开始处理任务相关的报告。

解决塞壬之后，他立刻联络军部，盘桓在南海附近候命的直升机很快赶来，将他们送往最近的医院。展耀身上没有任何外伤，他在落水之前便已经失去意识，但海上救生球筏是全自动的，一旦接触海水便会自行展开，将人包裹在内浮起，并持续发出定位求救信息。

南沙洋流复杂，受塞壬的影响海水流速更是惊人，白羽瞳原本担心展耀会被卷至遥远的海域，给搜救带来困难，但当他结束战斗后却发现救生筏的定位一直停留在几海里之外。

搜救队在他的指示之下，率先打捞起昏迷不醒的向导，因此他也就错过了亲眼目睹所谓“奇迹”的唯一机会。据参与救援的行动队事后描述，救生筏被两头硕大的抹香鲸海狮顶球一般不断推离水面，至始至终没有漂离定位所在的区域。

更让人震惊的是，尽管直面塞壬近距离的精神攻击，精神力出现大幅度波动，但展耀的精神空间依旧完好无损，在医院接受了全面的检查之后，医生断言他能在十二小时内苏醒，完全可以回家休养，不用浪费战时紧张的特殊住院床位。

如今十个小时过去了……

白羽瞳忍不住抬头看了眼墙上的时钟，房门就在这时候被推开了一条缝，白云瑞的小脑袋挤进来，“爹地……”

他睡眼惺忪，东倒西歪地走进屋子，手臂下还夹着玩偶似的白仓鼠，白羽瞳起身将他抱起来，轻声问，“怎么了？睡不着？”

白云瑞猫儿似的窝到他怀里，眼睛几乎立刻就闭上了，嘴里还嘟囔着，“爹地我想和你睡……”

这话刀子似的在白羽瞳心口剜了一下，他顿了顿才道，“好，你就睡这里，和展耀叔叔一起好不好？爹地在这里陪你。”

白云瑞迷迷糊糊地点头，白羽瞳掀开被子一角，他便乖乖躺下，只伸出一只手来紧紧拉住白羽瞳的衣角不放，一会儿便沉沉睡去。

白羽瞳理了理他睡得四处乱翘的头发。以前每逢出任务，他都会让管家把孩子接走，白家老宅有数十进屋宇和若干天井花园，对白羽瞳来说，难免充满幼时回忆让人触景伤情，但对白云瑞来说，却是个处处都能探险的永无岛，常常玩得不愿回家。

只是递交离婚申请之后，他便不再这样做了，留给他们父子的时间已经不多，他实在不愿再错失哪怕一秒钟。

手腕上终端震动，弹出数封邮件，排在最前面的是来自SCI特别行动小组蒋翎的加密邮件。

调查展耀的背景是他离开医院之后交代蒋翎去做的，蒋翎是个普通人，但来历复杂，掌握着不少非常规的渠道，尤其精于信息收集和分析，自从意外得知展耀母亲曾经参与”赛壬”的研究，他便隐隐觉得不安：他和展耀的婚姻，难道真的只是一个巧合？

邮件里附有两份完整的文档。

方才的情绪波动还在识海里翻搅，白羽瞳犹豫片刻，打开了其中一份。

这一份文档是关于展耀本人的，大致和他看到过的档案差不多。

他和白羽瞳同岁，出生在港城，五岁时父母离异，随后跟随母亲移居美国，与身为科学家的母亲相似，他天资很高，从小就展示出过人的天赋，十二岁时考入大学，专攻生物基因变异，十六岁时获得博士学位，被科学院破格录取，此后一直在科学院工作，期间还陆续读了三个博士学位，其中包括哨兵向导心理学，二十岁分化为向导，两年后向塔提出配偶申请。

蒋翎按照惯例，在她认为重要或者存疑的信息下标有着重符合，白羽瞳看到她这回给出的是“哨兵向导心理学博士”、“二十岁分化”、以及一篇展耀发表在《Science》期刊上的论文《论通过心理学手段抑制哨兵向导精神体不明状态的可能性》。

此外她还给出了一个数据：哨兵向导20岁及以上觉醒的机率为万分之二。

白羽瞳心头一跳，他已经模糊地猜到蒋翎想表达什么。

他随即点开第二份文档。

展耀母亲的照片跃入眼帘，她有着与儿子相仿的沉静安然，望向画外的目光睿智理性，尽管面容并不十分肖似，但一望即知他们是一对骨血相连的母子。她出生时战争还未打响，履历也比展耀更为复杂些，但总归还是那些，读书时便崭露头角，十八岁结婚，二十岁生子，二十五岁离婚前往美国进修，随后凭自身实力在科学院占据一席之地，三十六岁因为抑郁症离世。

通篇没有提到她和“塞壬”的关系，这在当时是国家层面的机密，外界无法查到不足为奇，但蒋翎却将她的几件人生大事标出了醒目的红色，做了一个链接，直接链到了一条十多年的新闻：【特级哨兵婚后觉醒，欲抗衡白塔捍卫婚姻】。

新闻不过寥寥数语，报道了一位24岁才觉醒的特级哨兵，因为已和普通人结婚多年且育有一子，拒绝接受白塔终止婚姻的安排甚至不惜动武抗衡的社会事件，并配有一张哨兵的照片。虽然报道隐去了当事人的真实姓名，白羽瞳还是立刻认出了照片中的人，如出一辙的眉眼，相仿的身量，以及淡然的笑容——他是展耀的父亲。

为了避免日后的麻烦，白羽瞳没有和任何人透露过结婚的事，蒋翎并不知道展耀和他的关系，这份调查报告的立场完全是客观的。

正因为客观，在他心里才掀起了一阵惊涛骇浪。

所有的事情都有了合理的解释。

哨兵向导虽然大多数都在尚未婚配的青少年时期觉醒，但也不乏少数提早或推迟的案例，像展耀父亲这样24岁才觉醒的机率只有百万分之一，已经是极端个例了。对于觉醒在成家之后的哨兵向导，如今的白塔或许会宽容地表示理解，但在那个年代，监管要远比现在严厉，拆散原配家庭是唯一的解决手段。

更重要的是，针对结合热的抑制剂是近十年才研制出来的，在此之前，哨兵一旦觉醒，如果没有和向导进行绑定，那意味着要凭意志力硬抗“结合热”的发作，一次两次尚可，时间久了会对身体造成不可弥补的损伤。

他几乎已经能想象他们的结局，哨兵对家庭的执念最终败给不可抗拒的生理反应，甚至可能在极端情绪下给这段关系带来了无法挽回的伤害，从展耀母亲对于“塞壬”研究的偏执就能想见，当时的她是如何在绝望中试图通过利用“塞壬”的精神力来彻底剥离哨兵的能力，重新挽回自己的丈夫和婚姻，直至现实给了她致命的一击。

那展耀呢？

他忽然明白了展耀对这段婚姻无法言说的期待，在那背后是与他所想完全不同的沉重过往。他愿意接受自己，哪怕明知自己无法和他完全结合，他无条件接受云瑞，哪怕云瑞不是他亲生的小孩。

展耀想要有一个家，在所有的破碎和失望之后。

恍惚之中，目光落在还未来得及打开的下一封邮件上，“白塔哨兵向导婚姻办事处”的抬头和“离婚判决初审通过”的标题不断在虚拟盘最上方滚动，白羽瞳不可抑制地颤抖起来。

是不是最终，连自己也将成为伤害他的人之一？

像感应到他的彷徨一般，手中紧握的手指轻轻动弹，床上的人缓缓睁开了眼睛，随即仿佛难以忍受灯光似的，抬起手臂挡住了脸，含糊地叫他的名字，“白羽瞳？”

白羽瞳猛地一怔，随即回过神来，欣喜道，“我在！你醒了？太好了，有哪里难受么？”他旋暗了床头的灯，耐心等着展耀适应光线。

展耀静静躺了片刻，像仍陷在沉沉的梦里，半晌才哑着声音问，“现在什么时候了？”

“刚过凌晨三点，你睡了快十个小时，医生说醒过来就代表已经没事，”白羽瞳知道他想问什么，玩笑地捏了捏他的手，“作战很成功，托你的福，我很久没这么轻松过了。怎么样？当英雄的感觉还不错吧？”

展耀扯了扯嘴角，“说实话，不太好，感觉自己玩了几百趟云霄飞车。”

白羽瞳笑了，“还不是你自己非要下去的，我长那么大还没人敢这么威胁我。”

展耀脸上一红，有些气恼地瞪了白羽瞳一眼，撑着床想起身，白羽瞳扶他坐好，又拿了个枕头塞到他背后让他靠着，展耀正想道谢，鼻端却闻到若有似无的药味，两人离得极近，他注意到白羽瞳浆得笔挺，看不到一丝褶皱的衬衫并非他早上出门时穿在军装内的制服衬衫，透过布料，甚至隐隐看得到胸前的绷带，忍不住眉头跳动，“你受伤了？”

“没事，旧伤而已，”白羽瞳并不在意，倒了杯温水塞到他手里，“喝一点。”

展耀盯着他，脑中转得飞快，在他失去意识以前，他很肯定白羽瞳并没有受伤，像痛感这样比较尖锐且突发的感受是很难瞒过相连的精神领域的。那之后……

“我看看，”他伸手握住白羽瞳的手腕，想将人拉近，然而不知是不是因为两人才高强度精神链接过，这样本来并不带任何链接意味的动作，精神触丝却不由自主地顺着相触的肌肤散开去，随即他像被烫到一般猛然松了手。

“对不起……我……”展耀瞬间握紧了拳，在哨兵毫无设防的精神领域中他触碰到了一阵强烈到彻骨的精神阵痛，“我不是故意的……”

“没事，我知道，”白羽瞳的表情似乎有一瞬凝固，但很快就恢复如初，“你的精神力要完全稳定下来还需要两三天，这期间主要以休息为主，军部那边不用过去，需要你签字的文件我会让人送到家里来。”

又摸了摸展耀的额头，“你还在发烧，再睡会儿吧。”

他说着便起了身，展耀心里有个小小的声音，他给了你台阶，你应该就势下去才对，但另一个声音却更为直接，为什么不问他？他避而不谈不正说明这个话题切中要害？你难道不是他的丈夫吗？想知道他的过往不是最平常的事吗？

展耀坐直了身子，明明才喝过水喉咙却一阵干涩，“别走，我想看看你的伤。”

哨兵脚步一顿，却没有拒绝，展耀无端地松了一口气。

衬衫的纽扣被一颗颗解开，露出肌肉饱满的蜜色肌肤，绷带绕过左肩，紧紧束住前胸，在心脏附近，两指宽的伤痕延伸出绷带边缘，白羽瞳声音低沉，“这是旧伤，不过方才行动的时候使力挣开了，放心了罢？”

展露在外的伤口显然已经痊愈多时，只留下隆起的疤痕，确实如他所说，绝不可能是方才作战留下的。

但展耀的眉头却皱得更紧了，他伸手，犹豫了几秒钟，最终还是轻轻落在白羽瞳的胸口，隔着纱布绷带，强劲有力的心跳透过指尖传来，像是眷恋这温热的触感，展耀有片刻没有说话，他些微低着头，神情专注，从白羽瞳的角度，只看得到他高挺的鼻梁和修长的眉弓，而向导本人就像这乱世中难得的美好与安静，让人忍不住期待这一瞬能够永久。

肌肤因为温热的触碰轻轻战栗，白羽瞳的心慌乱地跳动，展耀审视的目光不啻于一场严刑拷问。

哨兵体质特殊，愈合能力极强，很少会留下无法消除的疤痕，如果白羽瞳没有说谎，那么能给哨兵身体和精神上带来这样程度的重创且经年不愈的，除了“赛壬”不做他想，展耀慢慢地明白了，“是三年前的围城之战？”

蒋翎的邮件从眼前一晃而过，白羽瞳点了点头，“具体原理还不明晰，当时医生会诊的结论是伤口沾染到’塞壬’的血液，使得组织再生受阻，因此无论用什么样的方法，都难以完全愈合。”

展耀的目光变得冰冷而愤怒，“军部知道吗？塔呢？他们就是这样让你上战场的？”

这是看得到的伤痕，那么看不到的，已经愈合的，还有多少？刚才的触碰，那种精神上的疼痛尖锐得让人发颤，他只碰了一下都难以忍受，何况是感官敏锐的哨兵，白羽瞳刻意掩饰着这一切，是为了什么？

莫名的怒火涨满了胸腔，让他原本便不甚稳定的精神力陡然失衡，向导的精神力没有攻击性，但无形的压迫仍旧让白羽瞳心口一窒，冷汗立时涔涔而下，白仓鼠无声地化作了近两米长的白虎，与床尾蹲坐的黑猫眈眈对视。

他握住展耀的手臂，察觉到掌心下的肌肤近乎滚烫，“展耀，放松点，我没有事……”语音刚落，身侧的白云瑞翻了个身，像是感受到不同寻常的精神力量，他紧皱着眉头，嘟着嘴喃喃，“爹地……”

随着这声小小的呓语升腾起的是一股温暖的精神力，淡淡雾气一般环绕在白羽瞳周围，像是无形中保护着哨兵，与此同时，向导失控的精神力刹那退去，展耀身体摇晃，随即脱力般滑落到白羽瞳怀中。

他睁大了眼睛，仿佛一时之间难以理解发生了什么事，哨兵清爽的气息围绕着他，赤裸的肌肤熨帖着他，让他生出无限的安心，却又满怀难言的焦躁。他按着白羽瞳的手臂想坐起来，却被对方伸手抱住了，“展耀，你烧得太厉害了，我恐怕得叫医生来。”

什么？他茫然地看过去，下一刻忽然清醒过来，目光不自觉望向衣柜。

在最下方的抽屉里，有两支没有拆封的抑制剂。


	5. Chapter 5

春日还没到尾梢，港城的雨水已渐渐多了，通往司令部大道两侧的野草见风就长，因无人打理，很快便齐膝高了，一对身着军礼服的士官正牵手往草丛深处走去，身后时不时响起机械快门的“咔嚓”声，常来往司令部的人对此早已司空见惯，连一个多余的眼神也欠奉，于是便衬得人行道上停步观望的年轻向导格外显眼起来。

这还是展耀头一次独自来军部，难免有几分好奇。只见如浪的碧草之中雪白和深蓝的身影紧紧依偎，在他们身后，气势磅礴的铁灰色群楼张开东西两侧翼楼，像要展臂将一对新人护拥在怀抱之中。

在军部最古老的建筑前拍摄婚纱照一直是军婚的经典传统之一，即便这座曾经的档案馆在司令部大楼毁于炮火之后，升格为新的指挥中枢，也依然无法阻挡将士们新婚的热情，在高层的默许之下，这份难得的浪漫成为了肃杀的军部为数不多的一抹轻快与明亮。可惜白羽瞳从未和他提过这件事，展耀轻轻叹了口气，也许是未婚有子的敏感，对于他们的婚姻，白羽瞳似乎总保持着某种不愿对人明言的缄默。

军中哨兵向导如云，是白塔之外特殊人群最集中的场所，未结合的哨兵向导之间有天然的吸引力，展耀站了片刻，已收获了不少关注，尤其是高阶哨兵试探流连的目光，几乎快要穿透军装落到他的皮肤之上。他从前并未感到自己的身份有多特殊，尤其在科学院时人人都以科研成果为最终衡量标准，并没有太多人关心这些多余的“细枝末节”，到这会儿他才明白为什么早上出门前白羽瞳执意要送，可惜那时自己一心只想离哨兵远些，丝毫没在意对方话里话外的明示暗示。

展耀微微苦笑，顶着那些或隐晦或直白的视线，快步汇入人流，一气上了司令部东翼楼三楼——他是来正式接受任命的。

哨兵向导虽然编入海陆空三军共同作战，但实际人事任命和调动都归属特战局，特战局局长和三军司令平起平坐，战时受总司令辖制。

东翼楼一到三楼都属于特战局，白羽瞳升了少将之后，在一楼也有一间独立办公室，但他作战任务频繁，鲜少有坐下来处理公文的闲暇，这间办公室倒更像是秘书的专属办公室。

和一线将士不同，特战局局长常年坐镇司令部，展耀叩响三楼尽头右侧办公室的大门，很快就得到了请进的回复。

展耀以往并未接触过太多军人，只觉得以白羽瞳作战时的雷厉风行来看，他的顶头上司多半也是位不苟言笑的铁血将官，因而当他推门看到头发微卷，身材发福的特战局局长时，差点以为自己走错了办公室。更让展耀吃惊的是，这位统领特殊人群的包局竟然是个不折不扣的普通人！

“长官，特级向导展耀向您报道，”他立正行礼，将诧异不动声色地压回心底。

年长的局长将面前的虚拟屏推至一边，“坐吧。羽瞳叫我一声’包叔’，你是他的向导，在我面前不用如此拘谨。”

展耀应了个“是”，依言坐下，脸颊不觉微烫。白家上一代长辈均已身故，余下的都是远支旁系，在此之前，他还不曾见过白羽瞳的任何一位师长，此时包局的口吻，多少便让他生出一些初次面见对方尊长的微妙羞赧。

“展耀，依据惯例，哨兵向导成婚后将编入同一作战分队，但……你们情况特殊，”包局显然知道这段婚姻的本质，“我想听听你的想法。”

如果按照本心，展耀当然希望能够继续科研，但他也十分明白，自从向塔递交结婚申请的那一刻开始，他的将来便不再由自己掌控，大到职业规划社会地位，小到衣食住行，向导的一切都和他的哨兵息息相关。

虽然白羽瞳提过包局和他的父亲白允文有过命的交情，是能交心的长辈，但展耀仍谨慎道，“我愿意服从组织的一切安排。”

包局不置可否，“既然如此，如果我安排你去大学任教，你也不会反对？”

“啊？”这实在大大出乎展耀意料，他愣了愣才道，“去教书？”

“不错。我看过你的履历，你在美国时虽然按照规定入伍，但只是名义上的军人，没有接受过任何军事化训练，相反，你在科学界很有建树，中断研究回国是无奈之举。正好军方下属的诚治大学有生物基因相关的专业，我认为你跟着羽瞳去前线作战，不仅没有太大的帮助，还浪费了你的头脑和才华，相对的，去大学授课，既能发挥你的专长，也可以继续科研，你认为呢？”

这样的安排无疑再好不过，甚至能称得上无可挑剔，然而心动之余更多的是某种隐隐的不安，展耀迟疑道，“这是白羽瞳的意思？”

包局摆摆手道，“羽瞳是你的哨兵，他确实和我提过希望能给你分派比前线作战更合适的工作，但去大学授课，是我的意思。展耀，许多人只看到眼下战况激烈，投入越多的哨兵向导便越能占据上风，但战争总有打完的一天，结束了之后呢？全球人口锐减，各大洲都百废待兴，重建家园处处都需要人，更需要人才和技术。我坐在这个位置十六年，看过太多哨兵和向导在本该大有作为的年纪前赴后继为国捐躯，我想为这个国家的将来留下些可造之材，留下更多的曙光和希望。”

展耀微微怔愣，包局便继续道，“这是其一。其二，军队不比别处，并非有能力有胆识就一定能出人头地，军中势力盘根错节，背后牵扯的利益深不见底。白家百年望族，这些年接连出了五位特级向导，东南方面素有’白家军’之称，但只峡湾一役羽瞳的父亲和三叔先后身故，便让白家骤然失势，磬堂和羽瞳年少时没少受过排挤和冷眼，白家子侄尚且如此，旁人就更不必说了。羽瞳希望你能和军方保持距离，是对你最好的保护，也是给你最大程度的自由。”

“去学院，就是离开权力的竞逐，将来不论白家如何，你都还有重新选择的机会，但同时，在战时不掌兵，意味着没有军功和实权，军衔可以再往上走，但想要进入高层话事，绝无可能，展耀，需要给你时间考虑吗？”

办公桌下，展耀十指紧紧蜷在掌心，他当然感激白羽瞳的体贴与保护，但更多的却是莫名的苦涩，他第一次如此清楚地明白了一件事——除了留下白云瑞的资格，白羽瞳从未想过要从他这里得到什么，无论是做为向导的精神助力，还是做为丈夫的相守相望。

但他已陷得这样深。

“我愿意接受您的安排和白羽瞳的好意，只是有一点我和白羽瞳的想法相左……”展耀抬起头，缓声道，“我既然是他的丈夫，就永远不可能对他，对白家置身事外。”

门在展耀身后合上了，包局端起早已凉透的毛尖，无声地叹了口气，“你既然早已料到他的回答，何必还要让他选择？”

书架被人推开，露出暗室的窄门，身着深灰色长衫的男子好整以暇地踱出室外，他脸上挂着一丝戏谑的笑容，“我想看看白家的祖坟上是不是真的在冒青烟，倘若他是个利欲熏心，想借白家之力一步登天的家伙呢？咱们要头疼的事够多了，我可不想再多个野心家来自找麻烦。”

“你见过羽瞳那天的样子，就该知道展耀不是那种人。”

“什么样子？结婚第二天就丢了魂似的来递交离婚申请？”男子脸上的笑意加深，“你真该看看白家小老虎那天的表情，实在是精彩得很……”

包局并不理会他的嘲讽，只道，“赵爵，你要调他去诚治到底是怎么打算？”

“当然是好心，”白塔的心理顾问赵先生走到包局的案桌前，在展耀方才坐过的椅子上落坐，“想要保住白家，以后要依仗这小猫向导的地方还多得很呢，炮火不长眼睛，人心呢更加叵测，我觉得他最好还是在呆我的眼皮底下，比较让人放心。”

“那你还批他们的离婚申请？！”

“批啊，为什么不批？能让白家人低声下气求人的机会可不多，当然要好好珍惜，”赵爵拿起桌上展耀没有碰的水杯，半举到空中做了个碰杯的手势，“再说，你该不会真的以为哨兵和向导之间的羁绊，凭一张离婚证就能彻底一刀两断，局长大人？”

展耀下午便前往大学报道，由于军部事先打过招呼，一切都极为顺利，他甚至被准许参观实验室了解最新科研进展。学期已经过半，暂时没有合适的独立课程分派，他便接手了一位即将退休的教授手中的部分课题，申领完所有资料后，展耀给白羽瞳发了条信息，告诉他就职的事已告一段落，时间还早，自己会顺路去接白云瑞放学。

因为搭乘公交，两人回家比平时晚了不少，谁知一推开院门，便看到院中停着白羽瞳的跑车，白云瑞一阵风儿似的刮上台阶，“爹地回来了！”展耀却下意识停下脚步，握紧了手中的公文包，他还没想好要拿什么样的表情来面对白羽瞳。

玄关处白羽瞳已将小人儿抱了个满怀，云瑞搂着他的脖子亲了一下又一下，叫白羽瞳伸手在腰间挠了两把，顿时咯咯笑成一团。

白羽瞳看向他时，眼中笑意未散，虽然军容整肃，却禁不住流露出几分温柔来，“展耀，你们回来得正好，刚刚接到通知，临时有个紧急会议，我马上就要出发。”

“这么急？去哪里？”展耀这才看到白羽瞳脚边放着的银白色行李箱，箱上搭着熨烫整齐的军礼服，他立时将就职的事抛到脑后，皱眉急切道，“是不是出了什么事？”

“不是什么大事，”白羽瞳神色不变，一手抱着云瑞一手提起行李箱下了台阶，“军方监测到太平洋板块和印度洋板块交界处地幔对流极剧变化，海底有异常能量辐射，由于地理位置敏感，为保险起见，临时在南澳召开五国联合军事会议，包局也要列席，我是随行之一。”

展耀心念电转，立刻联想到塞壬，满眼询问地望向白羽瞳，白羽瞳明白他的意思，摇了摇头道，“目前还不确定，但按以往的经验，如此短的时间就有密集攻击的可能性很小，毕竟……围城之战已是三年前的事了。”

展耀还想再问，白云瑞已抢先道，“爹地你又要出差？”

小孩子不懂大人的眉眼官司，只听到白羽瞳立刻要走，顿时失望地将脸埋在他胸口，委屈 道，“爹地我不要你走！你能不能留下来陪我？我想和你打游戏，晚上就想！”

也许是家庭背景复杂，白云瑞不过四岁，却远比同龄孩子乖巧懂事，展耀与他相处了十余天，只觉得他俨然是个小小的白羽瞳，丝毫不像细腻敏感的向导，反倒像个骄傲独立的小哨兵，这样的撒娇更是几乎没有见过，不觉有些莞尔。

然而他打趣的话还没出口，白羽瞳已先一步将怀中的小人儿紧紧拥住，空气如同被无形的手攥了一把，猛然颤动起来，展耀吃惊地看到白羽瞳竟连眼眶都红了，不由得上前一步，伸手轻握住他肩膀，做口型道，怎么了？

自那一日高烧之后，他便不敢再轻易和哨兵接触，更不用说放出精神触丝安抚对方情绪，此时只是徒然焦急，好在白羽瞳很快便将云瑞放下，抬头时神色已然平静，连带着收尽了周身躁动不安的精神力，仿佛方才的一切只是展耀的错觉。

他俯身在云瑞红扑扑的小脸上吻了吻，握着他的小手道，“爹地也好舍不得云瑞，宝贝，爹地很快就回来，给你带礼物好不好？”

白云瑞歪着脑袋想了想，伸出两手圈住白羽瞳的脖子，凑到他耳边嘀嘀咕咕。白羽瞳面露难色，但最终还是点头道，“好，爹地答应你。我只去两三天，你在家要乖乖听展耀叔叔的话。”

展耀会意将孩子抱起，云瑞对他并不抗拒，只是眼神仍巴巴望着白羽瞳，让人又怜又爱。白羽瞳并不解释方才的失态，只略带歉意道，“展耀，这几天云瑞就要麻烦你照看了，我已经将常来往的熟人的联系方式发到你终端。福叔打理白家多年，生活上的事你都可以问他，倘若你抽不开身，就让他来帮手接送云瑞；军中的事，我吩咐过秘书，他会协助你处理，我不在的情况下，你有权拒绝任何作战指派。会议期间全程屏蔽外联信号，可能有一段时间无法正常通讯，一旦解除屏蔽我会尽快和你们联系。”

纵然心中犹疑，此刻展耀能说的也只不过一句，“我会照看好云瑞，你自己注意安全。”

白羽瞳点头答应，微微一顿，忽然倾身过来将展耀连带着云瑞一同抱拥在怀中，展耀吓了一跳，下意识就想将人推开，却听到白羽瞳在耳边轻声道，“等我回来，我有事要告诉你。”

温热的唇擦过脸颊，是再轻柔不过的一个吻，展耀瞬时耳根红透，潮湿的暖意仿佛从骨头缝里渗出来一般往外冒，他不敢抬眼看白羽瞳，浓黑的眼睫簌簌颤动着，像一只受惊的猫儿一动不动站在原地，直到汽车引擎声响起，云瑞小声道，“爹地走了……”

展耀回过神来，怀里无精打采的小人儿如今就是他的责任，他勉强笑了笑道，“进去吧。晚上想吃什么，叔叔给你做。”

白云瑞眨巴了两下眼睛，“猫儿叔叔，你会做饭吗？”

展耀：“……”

于是回国后还没下过厨的向导用实际行动证明了他真的会做饭，虽然只不过最简单的色拉和三明治，云瑞还是很给面子地一扫而空，甚至踮着脚尖帮他收拾碗筷。

饭后一大一小坐在客厅的沙发上吃水果，云瑞玩了一天，已有些疲累，没一会儿就趴到展耀腿上，小小的打了个哈欠，问他，“猫儿叔叔，你会做我‘爸爸’吗？”

“为什么这么问？”展耀知道白羽瞳至今还没和云瑞提过结婚的事，两人平时也没有出格的举动，不免好奇道。

“因为爹地从来没有带人回家住过，猫儿叔叔你是第一个。”云瑞认真道，说着还用短短的手指在脸上划了一划，“我还看到爹地亲你，羞羞脸！爹地只能亲妈咪，但你是男孩子，所以只能做我‘爸爸’。”

展耀无言以对，只能红着脸装不在意，问他，“云瑞想要多一个爸爸吗？”

“想，”云瑞不假思索道，又期盼地看着他，“我喜欢猫儿叔叔，你能不能一直住在我们家不要走。爹地好忙的，都没有时间陪我，猫儿叔叔如果你做了我爸爸，就能和我一起玩儿了。”

想起方才云瑞对白羽瞳恋恋不舍的样子，展耀心头顿时软成一片，但他仍记得要对云瑞保密两人的关系，只好伸手沉默地揉了揉他的头发。

小孩儿以为他不肯答应，一骨碌从他膝头爬起来，圆圆的狗狗眼泫然欲泣，“爹地也好孤单，他总是看以前的照片，妈咪姑姑爷爷奶奶都不在了，我知道他心里很难过。”

即便明知云瑞不过是为了打动他才告诉他这些，展耀还是不免胸口微微坠痛。至亲接连故去，家族风雨飘摇，眼前是严酷无情的战场，身后是天真懵懂的幼儿，压在白羽瞳肩头的是让人喘不过气来的沉重，而他甚至没有听过白羽瞳一句抱怨，看过他流露一丝软弱。他的哨兵总是倾尽全力为身边的每一个人，为这座遍地焦土的城遮蔽风雨，仿佛他真的金刚不坏无坚不摧……

展耀无声地叹了口气，他将白云瑞搂在怀中，安慰道，“叔叔知道了，叔叔会想办法。只要你爹地开口，叔叔都愿意去做。”

白云瑞惆怅道，“爹地才不会说呢，他就从来不和我说妈咪的事，也不和我说他去打仗的事，他只会买玩具来哄我高兴。”

“那你……还记得你妈咪吗？”展耀迟疑道。

“我不记得了，”云瑞摇摇头，他看着窝在展耀身边的黑猫，小声说，“但我看到过妈咪的猫。”

“……猫？”

“嗯，”云瑞神色一派天真，张开双臂笔划，“是很大很大的猫，比猫儿叔叔的猫大多了。”

“和你爹地的白老虎比呢？”

“比老虎还大！她的毛很软，我好喜欢……”云瑞的声音渐渐低下去，展耀皱着眉抚了抚他的头发，“你告诉过你爹地吗？”

小孩儿立刻把头摇成了拨浪鼓，“没有，爹地会不开心。”

三年前云瑞不过一岁，尚未觉醒，但向导对精神世界的感应要远比实际感官来得敏锐，识海中仍保存着母亲精神动物的残留记忆并非没有可能，只是向导的精神动物体型普遍较小，也很少会有攻击性强的大型猫科猛兽。

展耀沉吟，不知是不是该和白羽瞳聊一聊这件事，但眼下他只是抱起云瑞，微笑道，“所以云瑞才喜欢我的猫儿是吗？今天晚上我让它陪你睡觉好不好？”

洗完澡云瑞很快抱着猫儿睡熟了，展耀在他床前又坐了片刻，才回到自己的房间。

墙上时钟的分针滴答滴答不停走动着，屋子里让人困扰的哨兵气息不复存在，他却只感到无限的寂寞与失落，心里空荡得不可思议。

不过数天前，导师回邮直言高浓度向导抑制剂在临床实验中并不稳定，至今无法通过美国药监局的审核，上市可谓遥遥无期，谁能想到几天之后直面塞壬带来的精神动荡就几乎再次引发他的结合热。展耀看着手中仅剩的一支半成品，就职的事、云瑞的事还有中将无可避免的结合热……

他应该告诉白羽瞳吗？


	6. 6

飞机在港城上空盘旋到了第六圈。

从舷窗望出去，巨大的积雨云团依旧没有消散的迹象，雨瀑挟带着闪电轰然下坠，将翡翠色半岛上钢铁铸就的城市轮廓笼罩在一片朦胧之中。

白羽瞳挪开视线，勉强将心头翻涌的烦躁压了下去。

会谈的行程已到了最末，只要能平安降落，哨兵和向导的护卫任务便算正式结束，而像这样集中精神力将感官无限放大，时刻处于高度戒备的状态也可随之解除。

尽管在面对塔时，他能强硬地拒绝所谓的“好意”，但没有人比他自己更清楚，长久使用精神力带来的负面效应正变得越来越难消退。

失去向导之后他的精神空间一度就像骤然破碎的镜中世界，无论何时扭曲的梦魇都如影随形，最严重的时候甚至一入睡就无法自控地产生精神过载。他曾以为自己会像绝大部分的哨兵那样追随向导死去，但让所有人都没想到的却是，随着时间的推移，他的精神力缓慢安定下来，不再需要大剂量的镇定药物，渐渐能够离开塔的特殊隔离病房，噩梦褪去，鲜活的真实将他围绕，半年之后他通过了精神评级的测试，依旧是特级的峰值水平，仿佛那烈火炼狱从来没有真正存在过。

除了胸前的伤痕、空白的记忆和不再完整的精神领域。

雷暴过去，雨势渐收，飞机终于稳稳泊入跑道。

包局步下扶梯，视线落在身侧，年轻的哨兵剑眉微蹙，手指摩挲腕表，军靴踏入水洼之中，溅起细小的水花。

白羽瞳很少这样心不在焉。

“这几天辛苦你们了，今天没什么事，就都放一天假吧。”包局对身后跟随的哨兵向导摆了摆手，在白羽瞳回过神之前，指了指不远处接机的下官，“搭我的车一起回去？”

当年为了留下云瑞，付出了那样大的代价，到头来仍旧是竹篮打水一场空，换了谁只怕都难以接受，虽然白羽瞳只字不提，但包局看在眼里仍不免感到痛惜。

包局觉得自己大概是真的老了，换做十年前，他绝不会过问小辈的私事。大难当前，与数百万人的性命相比，个人的感情几乎微如芥子不值一提，当初即便是去送别白允文，他也不过是片刻沉默，便硬起心肠转身踏入下一个战场。

但世事纷纭而过，如今他却有了不同的心境，那些悲悯的柔软仿佛要经历岁月的揉搓才能渐渐体味，上一辈的磨难实在已经足够，自己看着长大的孩子，总希望他能平安顺遂。磬堂已经没了，要是连羽瞳都抱憾终身，百年之后他不知道要拿什么面目去见昔日的好友。

后座和驾驶座间的挡板升了起来，他缓声问，“羽瞳，你和展耀的事都想好了？”

白羽瞳似是已经料到他要聊这件事，神色安然坦荡，“我知道您要劝我，没有事先和您打招呼是我考虑不周，不过包叔您放心，我不是冲动之下做的决定。今天回去之后，我会和展耀好好谈一谈，他会接受的。”

“我看得出来，展耀对你很有好感，你就没想过他也许会拒绝？”

“我会说服他的，”白羽瞳淡淡一笑，看来不像不知道展耀心意的样子，“事情到了这个地步，已经不是他能改变的。包叔您见过我爸走后我妈的样子，总害怕我会步她的后尘。但我们和他们不同，没有结合，分开不过是彼此难过几天罢了，何况，比这更严重的……我都挺过来了，您别担心。展耀还年轻，他值得拥有真正的家庭和爱他的人。”

那你自己呢？

这句话包局并没有问出口。记忆中飞扬跳脱的少年早已不见，眼前的年轻将官为这座城这个国家而活，为家族的荣光和声名而活，为自己小小的幼子而活，习惯了无尽的付出，再没有余力为自己绸缪。

什么也不能说什么也不能做，他在明面上，被动更甚于赵爵，“既然你已经决定，我就不多说什么了，终审我会签字。但羽瞳你要记得，不管你如何选择，我都先是你的叔伯，才是你的上峰，有什么困难一定要告诉我。”

“我知道，谢谢您。”

回军部处理了几件的重要事宜，白羽瞳很快驱车驶离军区。

出发前，他用白磬堂的SVIP预定了一家能远眺离岛的餐厅。

说起来，他的婚姻与浪漫毫无关系，不是没完没了地忙军务，就是时时刻刻牵挂着云瑞，除了一纸婚书，他什么都没给过展耀，起码最后他希望两人能有情人间的相处，往后回想起来，尽管痛苦，却也不乏美好。

餐厅就在近海的望洋山，可远眺太平洋，他记得展耀曾提过小时候家中能看到离岛的游乐场，而如今望洋山正是城中唯一的非军事制高点。只是自从白磬堂离世，他已有三年不曾踏足这里，往事并不如烟，哪怕只是看着邀请函上白磬堂甜美的笑容，都让他不由得又热了眼眶。

路过花市时，他停车买了花，深紫色的莲花包裹在古旧的报纸之中，散发着极轻浅的馨香。

也许是他的脸上没有任何笑意，卖花的老妇人打量着他，用磕磕绊绊的华语道，“我的花，每个姑娘都很喜欢。你这么俊，还怕什么？”

她已十分老了，佝偻着背，露出干枝一般的双手，黝黑的面孔满是皱纹。数十年间大量东南亚流民北上逃难，城中如今不乏各色面孔，多数都生活得很艰辛，但背井离乡的苦难却不曾带走她眼中的诚挚和良善，白羽瞳叹了口气，将找回的零钱推到她手中合拢，“您说得对，他会喜欢的，我相信。”

诚治大学就在市郊，是港城的百年名校之一，由于一直受到军方保护，至今仍维持着全盛时的风貌。

白羽瞳不想给展耀招惹非议，便将跑车停在校外路旁。但即便如此，他一身白色军装，年纪轻轻肩章上将星闪烁，走在校园里，还是引来阵阵瞩目和窃窃私语。白羽瞳对此早已习惯，熟视无睹地往教学楼走去。

方圆十里之内在哨兵眼中就如同透明沙盘一般一览无遗，然而当他放出精神力逐层搜寻时，却出乎意料地并没有找到向导的身影。

终端的日程表显示此时展耀应该有一堂指导实验课，但连接通话频道却始终无人应答。心中的疑惑逐渐化作不安，白羽瞳将通话拨到实验室，良久有人接起，细声细气地问找谁。

对方是个女学生，听说是找展博士，才放心道，“展老师早上不太舒服，就请假回去了，请问您有什么事需要我帮您转达吗？”

“……不用了，谢谢，我会给他终端留言。”

白羽瞳敷衍了几句，关闭通话，转身便往校外飞奔。

展耀的身体不适也许并不是第一日了。自从那日近海作战之后，展耀总下意识和他保持一定的距离，尽管能隐隐觉察向导的抗拒，但自己也是满腹的心事，便没有多问。现在看来，是他低估了塞壬对展耀的精神影响，也低估了往事在展耀心中的份量 。

白羽瞳一路压着过快的车速，深呼吸让自己镇定，他联系了蒋翎让她立刻过滤所有特殊医院近几日的就诊名单，精神领域的问题会有很多浅表征兆，每个受过训练的哨兵向导都能自我判别其严重程度，如果展耀不曾前往医院，便说明情况还不算太糟。

直到紧闭的大门徐徐升起，他将车驶入庭院，蒋翎都并未查到展耀的就医记录，白羽瞳心下略定，快步上了台阶。

推开门的瞬间，他本能地竖起了精神屏障，客厅空无一人，几缕阳光穿过洞开的窗扇，将内室照得透亮，空气中仿佛流动着明媚的气息。

白羽瞳敏锐地觉察到有什么似乎和平时不同，但随即从头顶上方传来的熟悉的心跳声和呼吸声让他顾不得再细想，三两步跨上楼梯，提高声音道，“展耀！展耀你还好吗？”

卧室门虚掩着，他伸手，却忽然顿住。隔着薄薄的门板，急促的呼吸声中夹杂着压抑的喘息和断续的呻吟，他下意识后退了一步，蓦然明白了那异样的感受来自何处。

就像滚烫的阳光直接落在皮肤上，顺着血脉一点点渗入心脏令人热血贲张，白羽瞳握紧了拳，声音中不觉带上一丝喑哑，“展耀，你要我进来吗？”

展耀觉得热。

他是在到学校不久后意识到自己不对劲的，有了前车之鉴，他毫不犹豫地请假回家，给自己注射了仅剩的一支高浓度抑制剂。随后便躺到床上，打算休息片刻保存体力，高浓度抑制剂会伴随强烈的副作用，白羽瞳今天会返港，他不想哨兵看出任何端倪。

但很快他便陷入了一个长长的梦境，梦里有燃烧着火焰的海水，他在海中不断浮沉，衣衫透湿却依旧热得几欲融化，展耀告诉自己这一切都不过是幻觉，却无法控制心中不断翻涌的空虚和焦躁。

浑身的力气都像被高热抽尽了，层层的汗湿透了床单，下腹仿佛揣了团火，性器硬热地挺立着，无论发泄过多少次，都无法缓解分毫。然而再没有第二支高浓度抑制剂了，他在绝望中蜷紧了身体妄图对抗欲望的洪流，即便如此，仍无法自抑地想要触碰那里，想要被贯穿和填满，想要攀上总也到不了的高峰。

床头摆着刚从药店买来的普通口服抑制剂，明知道没有用，他还是倒出药片，一股脑儿全都干咽了下去。意识一阵清醒一阵模糊，不知挣扎了多久，他恍惚地听到了拍门声和人声，游走的精神力随即捕捉到了那熟悉的识海，盘桓的渴求和痛苦的煎熬瞬时像找到了出口般疯狂膨胀，没有任何预兆，仅仅是触碰哨兵的精神领域就让他再次剧烈地射精了。

展耀紧紧抓着身下黏腻的床单，曾经的记忆在这一刻卷土重来，失控的父亲再也没有了往日的从容清贵，无法纾解的结合热让他变做失去了只听从本能的兽……而他的母亲，在数次崩溃之后摘下了墙上装饰的猎枪……

巨大的恐惧占满心房，他死死咬住牙关，不想泄露丝毫呻吟，打从心底祈求白羽瞳能离开。

别进来，别看这样的我，也别让我们变成那样……

没有任何的回应，只有向导的精神力不断撞击着精神屏障，仿佛无声的邀请。时间容不得他再等候，白羽瞳猛然推开了那扇形同虚设的门，用最快的速度扯过床尾的薄被覆在向导几乎赤裸的身体上。

他这才敢伸手将人半抱起，“展耀，是我，你醒醒！你清醒一点！”

向导微睁的眼中没有任何焦距，脸上满是泪痕，但感受到哨兵的气息，身体便自发有了回应，紧实的手臂环住了白羽瞳的腰，柔软的唇瓣落在他脖颈上重重吮吸，白羽瞳倒抽一口冷气，只觉得连空气都滚烫起来，他一把将向导推回床铺，心慌意乱中忽然踩到了什么，随着塑料碎裂的咔嚓声，这才注意到地上滚落的空药瓶竟有五六个之多！

“展耀！”他顿时顾不得被勾起了生理反应，俯身握住向导的双肩摇晃，“你到底吃了几瓶抑制剂？你知不知道这样你的心脏会受不了……”

掌心触到的肌肤细腻得不可思议，让他不由得一阵心神动摇，展耀的声音微不可闻，“没，没用……我是耐药体质……”

什么？！白羽瞳不可置信。但眼下展耀的样子绝不是在开玩笑，这样大的剂量仍然压制不了结合热，只能说明药物对他的身体根本没有作用。

有那么一瞬，白羽瞳恨极了命运的安排。

为什么？为什么偏偏是他？

他任由展耀将自己拉低抱紧，薄被落在床上，向导光裸的身体缠上来，肌肤泛着情热的潮红，沾染着发泄过后的痕迹，挺立的欲望抵在他的腿上磨蹭，似乎是不满意他的无动于衷，他不断地吻他，邀请他，要将自己毫无保留地交给他。

没有哪个哨兵能抵抗向导的求欢，何况怀里是他肖想的人。那种肖想，以前还隔着一张纸，谁都不说，就能相安无事。但此刻面对着紧紧依附着自己的向导，他几乎要用尽全力才能克制那些疯狂的念头和冲动。

更要命的是，脑海中有什么想要突破屏障强行闯入，是向导想要与他精神结合。哨兵和向导第一次完全的精神结合往往会伴随身体结合发生，如果精神结合先完成，他们甚至可以在精神世界中做爱。

有人说哨兵向导的爱情是极致的浪漫，身体与灵魂的彻底交融带来了绝对的忠诚和永不分离的生死相随。但很少有人细思这所谓的浪漫背后的沉重代价，没有容错率的婚姻，就像不能回头的利箭，哪怕前方是悬崖绝壁，也只能眼睁睁坠落深渊。

身体忍耐到了极限，精神空间摇摇欲坠，疼痛刻入骨髓蔓延般开去，向导的精神追逐仿佛带着燎原的火，要将一切的克制压抑都燃为灰烬，但再灼热的烈焰也无法融化残酷冰冷的现实。

他给不了展耀他真正想要的。

白羽瞳深深看着身下的向导，倘若他们注定无法从这桩错误的婚姻中全身而退，那就让他独自留在深渊吧，斩断彼此最后的羁绊，路过的鸟儿便能托起那小小的羽箭，飞上万尺高空。

“给我一点时间，好不好……”他抵着展耀的额头，一点点松开了怀抱。

回到自己的房间，白羽瞳将药箱中的抑制剂全部倒在桌上，数了数，还有20余支。结合过的哨兵，理论上结合热发作的可能性很小，这些抑制剂只是常规配备。

他将3支抑制剂推入血管，又拿了2支备用，脱下军装挂好，只着贴身衣物返回展耀的卧室。哨兵用的抑制剂见效很快，几分钟后他便觉得头脑清明多了，情热褪去，悲哀更甚。

胸口仿佛有数把尖刀在无情地搅动，白羽瞳伸手扣住了展耀的腰，狠狠地回吻他，像每一个新婚的丈夫吻他许下誓言的妻子，像每一个情动的哨兵吻他期盼已久的向导。他吻展耀深邃的眉眼与火热的嘴唇，吻他精致的锁骨与玲珑的乳尖，他吻他肩背流畅紧实的线条，吻他腰窝凹陷下去的小小弧度……

赤裸的身体紧密贴合着，展耀硬热的性器在他手中搏动，欢愉的情绪在他脑海中放大，有片刻他放任自己沉浸在这痛苦的快意之中，但也只不过片刻，他便清醒过来，略微退开些距离，忍耐着心中的焦躁不安，尽他所能安抚怀中的向导。

沉浸在哨兵凌厉强势的气息之中，展耀没多久便释放了数回，但这样程度的慰藉治标不治本，不过几十分钟向导便又攀着他的肩，无意识地想要更多的触碰。

白羽瞳常年摸枪，指腹上都是硬茧，不敢再用手帮他，犹豫了数秒钟，才俯下身含住那根滚烫的硬挺。他从未给人做过这个，但向导的味道恍若甘美的毒药，侵蚀理智，诱人直堕欲海。

下腹硬得发痛，他是男人，更是哨兵，对向导占有欲和凌虐欲是天生的，血液中的抑制剂却仿佛一道沉重的枷锁，无论情潮如何汹涌，都不过徒劳的挣扎，无法宣泄的冲动让每一分每一秒都变得分外难熬。

“啊……”舌尖重重挤压让展耀难耐的呻吟出声，他被逼到极致的顶峰，下意识按住白羽瞳的脊背不让他离开，如数都泄在了他口中，紧绷的身体骤然松懈下来，又克制不住地剧烈发抖，“求你……羽瞳……”

白羽瞳见他整个人都在痉挛，丝毫不像前几次高潮之后的放松，不知为何会这样，急急将人抱起，用力按摩展耀的关节，直到将皮肤揉搓得通红，展耀才慢慢平息下来，近乎脱力般靠在他怀里不再挣扎。

“嘘，没事了，没事了……”他吻了吻展耀满是汗水的鬓发，却不知道这句话是安慰对方还是安慰自己，短短几小时，身体和精神都疲惫得不想动弹。但这还远远没有结束，按照规律，结合热的发作会持续三至五天不等，白羽瞳苦笑，温热的液体顺着嘴角滴落，落在展耀白皙的肩头，绽开小小的血花。

他微微怔愣 ，随即便觉得呼吸之间似有刀割，铁锈的气息直冲肺腑。

交换体液能够加固精神链接，但这样的情况下却无异于某种强行结合……他踉跄着冲入洗手间，将水笼头拧到最大，狠下心将手指伸入喉咙，还没翻搅几下，便连咳带吐起来，鲜红的血溅上洗手池的台面，像一道道无声的嘲讽。

良久疼痛渐止，白羽瞳抬眸望向镜中，终于忍不住一拳砸向墙面，巨响过后，瓷砖尽裂，噼里啪啦落了一地。

哨兵的忠诚永远都只属于他唯一的向导，即便失去记忆，身体却依然诚实。还好，还好打了抑制剂，还好递交了离婚的申请，还好一切都不算太晚。

欲望散尽，剩下的只有麻木的冰凉。

白羽瞳平息了一下情绪，打开花洒冲去身上的血迹，披上浴袍，先回房间看了看展耀的情况。

展耀显然累极，已然睡了过去，白羽瞳摸了摸他的额头，感觉热度似乎消退了些许，一时之间不会再次发作，终于松了口气，望着满床的狼藉，又头痛地叹息。

他回房换过衣物，为了保险又打了一支抑制剂，才替展耀擦洗换衣，将他抱回自己的卧室。随后他叫了家政来上门收拾打扫，清洗衣被，又指示秘书替他推掉往后一周的重要工作，给包局挂电话报备，最后让药店送来一整箱哨兵的抑制剂。

做完这些，看了看时钟，竟然已是下午两点。结合热极为消耗体力，他做了午饭，上楼时展耀仍旧睡着，白羽瞳见他眉宇间都是倦容，有几分不忍心，略微迟疑还是将他唤醒，“展耀，起来吃点东西再睡。”

即便没有结合，此时的向导对身边的哨兵有本能的依赖，展耀乖乖地仍他扶起坐好，人虽醒着眼中却全无神采，简直像大病了一场，白羽瞳只得自己端过碗来，一勺勺地喂人。

他们面对面坐着，房内只听得到瓷勺滑过碗沿的“叮咛”脆响，向导温暖安宁的气息环绕着他，片刻之前的痛彻心扉似乎都远去了。

良久，白羽瞳轻笑了一声，抬手捂住了眼睛。


End file.
